Power of Friendship
by Kaitoualice
Summary: Before Cardfight Vanguard began, there is a girl that is best friends with the trio of Kai Toshiki, Suzugamori Ren, and Shinijyou Tetsu,her name is Ryuumei Kiraro. When Ren became overlusted with the power of Psyqualia things began to change. Kai T. x OC
1. Chapter 1

Kai-kun and I were best friends during our time in elementary. I have a odd sickness that even the doctor's can't cure, but as long I don't do heavy activities I will be fine. Even though I was sick most of the time Kai-kun, Ren-chan and Tetsu-san would visit all the time. We always laughed and played with Vanguard all the time. As we both experience loss and wins, all of us were happy together. We formed a team and they won, even though I was mostly at the side lines watching them, all 3 of them were still thinking of me as their teammate also. I didn't know something that can make us so happy can also split us apart as well. It was a gloomy day, as the cloud's were clumping together in the sky and I heard a door open. Kai appeared behind the door.  
"Kai-kun?"  
He closed the door silently. Kai-kun was looking the other way and he had the presence of disappointment and a broken heart. He was clenching both his teeth and his deck was he holding. I slowly got up from my bed and walked towards him. I slowly raised my hand towards his face and he slowly stopped clenching little by little.  
"Kai-kun...Whats the matter...? How come Ren-chan and Tetsu-san aren't with you?"  
I realize when I mentioned those names he started clench his teeth hard again, as he is trying to hold back his tears. I held out my arms and he fell into them. He was trembling, but he slowly slowed down as he was in my arms. His body is usually warm and light, but his body felt unbelievably cold and heavy.  
"Kai-kun..."  
"Kiraro...I don't believe I can live in this city anymore.."  
"Kai-kun..?"  
"How can such power like his be real...? Is that the true power of vanguard?"  
I was holding Kai-kun more tightly as he gripped my waist tighter.  
"Kiraro...I'm going back to my hometown" Kai whispered.  
"Kai-kun...Please tell me...What had happened..?"  
When both of us let go. Kai soon explained to me what happened during his fight between Ren-chan and him.  
"That...can't be..."  
I looked away from his eyes.  
"Kiraro...do you know about Ren's power?" Kai's voice started to become colder.  
"I-I.."  
I couldn't bring myself to answer him at all.  
"So you did"  
Kai turned around quickly and as he was going to open the door he stated "Kiraro...I need some time by myself"  
"Kai-kun!"  
I shouted after him but he left quite quickly. When I was back at school, I tried to find Kai, only to find that he already transfer out of school to Tokyo.  
"Kai's hometown..."  
Maybe keeping a secret from Kai-kun was a terrible deed I might have done. I curled up into a ball and cried.  
After that day I couldn't find Kai-kun, Ren-chan ,nor Tetsu-san. On that day, I didn't know that it ruin all of our friendships because of that power. The Psyqualia power. I didn't know myself I inherited that power too, but unlike Ren-chan I don't fight as long I am still sick as it makes me even more tired. Just like Kai-kun, my parents died of a car crash and I lived with my cousins, but they all knew that they wanted me to find him once more. I began to recover and able to do daily activities.

* * *

I do not own Cardfight Vanguard's characters only the main character. I give thanks to Bushiroad for these characters.=3


	2. Chapter 2 Unbreakable Promises

After a few years has past by, I decided to live in Tokyo to find my friends once again. I wanted to find out what happened that day and if they changed. I found a place to live in as it was quite convenient to go to school and go to shops as well. I was almost finish unpacking, and decided to go out for some fresh air instead. I took a short shower and got dressed. Since it was bright, sunny and hot, I decided to wear my long white shirt that over tops with a yellow dress and short leggings. I also decided to wear a hat as the sun can make me faint as well. I locked my apartment and started to walk around the area. There was a park nearby as children were playing in the sandpit and some were playing with vanguard on tables. It was very nostalgic as I recall my days when my team was still alive. When I was walking around there was a cardshop nearby as it was called "_CardCapital_".  
"Cardcaptial...?"  
I was lucky enough to bring my deck with me as it was a habit I inherited from my previous team. I decided to go inside, the doors slid and I went inside, but unluckily I tripped on the welcome mat and fell on the floor.  
"ouch..."  
I rubbed my side as it stung slightly.  
"Uhm...Are you alright?" a sweet voice asked me.  
I looked up. He had a blue shoulder length hair and very kind eyes. He was wearing a grey junior high school uniform.  
"Yes, I'm sorry!" I bowed politely.  
"No its okay, don't worry!" as the polite boy was waving his hands vertically.  
I got up and brushed off the dust on my clothes. He looked at my clothes and looked puzzled.  
"Uhm...excuse me but are you in University or something?" pointing at my clothes.  
"Oh no! I'm in high school but today I just moved so I didn't go to my high school yet."  
The blue haired boy smiled and let out a sigh of relief.  
"Aichi-onii-san whats the matter?"  
A elementary student was running towards the blue haired boy. He had black spiky hair that held a pony-tail behind. He was wearing a red vest along with a orange long sleeve shirt with black shorts.  
"This girl just tripped and I was helping her"  
"Heeeh," the spiky-haired boy was examining me.  
"Uhm..? Is there something the matter?"  
"Your not a strong fighter are you?" the young boy asked.  
"Eh?"  
"I can tell who are strong or not"  
I felt a little angry.  
"I may not be very strong, but please don't go pointing at someone who is strong or not! That is very rude!"I scold the boy.  
The boy looked quite angry.  
"Fine then! I can challenge you!"  
"Can..? Don't you mean "am going to"?"  
The boy looked embarrassed and shook it off  
"Whatever! I fight you!"  
"Kamui-kun...she just came in..she might not have a deck"  
I pulled out my white deck box.  
"Actually I do have a deck"  
Both of them gave a surprised face.  
"Did you use to play vanguard before?" the blue hair boy asked.  
"Yes...quite a while ago.." I looked away.  
"Anyways, your going to fight me!" the spiky hair boy challenged me.  
"I'm fine with that, but we should know our names first, my name is Ryuumei Kiraro"  
"I'm the super strong amazing Katsuragi Kamui! Now lets get this now started!"  
"My name is Sendo Aichi, Its nice to meet you."  
"Shouldn't you take away the now..?" I told Kamui.  
He looked embarrassed again, "Well whatever!"  
Both of us were on the vanguard table.  
"I'll go second" Kamui stated.  
"Alright I'll go first"  
Both of us did our draws and shuffled our decks.  
"Stand up Vanguard!" both of us shouted.  
The fight was quite long as we both had 5 damages.  
"I draw", I closed my eyes and remembered Kai-kun, "The magic that connects of all spells I ride! Magic Hurricane Dragon!"  
"Magic Hurricane Dragon..? What kind of card is that?"  
"Its a reflected magicians unit, you may or may not of heard but unlike in Tokyo my place has different units and this is one of them. I activate his skill, when both Black Magician and White Magician are in my rear guard circles his power raises by 1k."  
**Magic Hurricane Dragon-11k**  
**Asura Kaiser- 11k**  
"I boost Snow Fairy to Magic Hurricane Dragon and he attacks your Asura Kaiser!"  
"I guard with Lucky Girl and Claydoll Mechanic!"  
**Magic Hurricane Dragon- 19k**  
**Asura Kaiser- 26k**  
His hand only has 3 cards left and 1 intercept. I need a stand trigger.  
"Twin drive! First check! Tiny Dragon, no trigger. Second Check! Get! Fire Fairy! Stand trigger!"  
" a trigger..but its only stand since you attack your vanguard first" he smirks.  
"Remember my deck is different..and it mostly based on trigger activation, I activate Sun Fairy's skill! When I drive Fire Fairy I get to add another critical to any of my units! I pick my Black Magician!"  
"What! I never heard of that!"  
"I also add 5k to my White Magican! I boost my Night Fairy to my White Magician! I activate Night Fairy's skill! When she boosts White Magician, he gets another 3k and I attack Asura Kaiser!"  
"I guard with Twin Blader! Its a perfect guard!"  
He dropped one of the Noval Grapper units in the drop zone.  
His hand now has 1 card and that card is a grade 3, but he has his intercept which has a special guard power. I can't always rely on my White Magician all the time.  
_"Kiraro..Kiraro remember that card...Kiraro!" a voice called upon.  
_I looked around the place and I didn't see anyone call my name. Maybe I'm hearing things. What card? I looked at my rear guard circle.  
"Kamui-san..its time to end this."  
"What are you talking about? I still have 2 more cards left!"  
"Final Turn!"  
Aichi and Kamui were both surprised by my call. I heard the young lady in the front desk close her book to look at our fight.  
"I activate my Unlucky Shard Rabbit's skill! When both of my attacks don't go through I can add another 5k to my Black Magician!"  
"What!"  
Kamui looked frightened and looked at his intercept.  
"I boost my Unlucky Shard Rabbit to my Black Magician and I attack your Asura Kaiser!"  
"No..guard"  
**Black Magician- 21k**  
**Asura Kaiser-11k**  
"D-Damage check, Tough Boy..I lost..." Kamui admitted it.  
I gave a relief, but my head started to feel a little dizzy. I held my hand on my forehead and started to sweat a little.  
"Hey! Are you alright?" Kamui asked me.  
"Yes...Sorry, I just feel a little light headed..maybe its because I just came to the city?"  
"That is amazing fight you two!" Aichi clapped.  
"Aichi-onii-san..thanks..." He smiled.  
"That was a great fight, Your really strong Kamui-san!"  
"Well your the one that beat me, so your stronger than me..this time" He smirked,"Too bad you weren't around the time when the tournament came..you could have gone against Kai!"  
My eyes widen as I asked him, "Kai! Do you mean Kai Toshiki! Kai-kun is here!"  
Aichi looked surprised as he asked me "Kiraro-san..you know Kai-kun as well?"  
"Well..yes.."  
I didn't want to ask him if he knew Ren-chan or Tetsu-san, as I had a feeling something might come up if I ask him.  
"Does Kai-kun come here?"  
"Kai doesn't really come here often, it depends on him, usually when there is a tournament then he is here."  
"Oh, I see." I was really disspointed as I found him, but not close enough yet.  
"Kiraro-san you should come here for a while, maybe Kai-kun will come up"  
"Aichi-onii-san remember we have our tournament!"  
"OH right..."  
"Is there another tournament?"  
"Yes but we have a team so we can enter it for this shop!"Kamui eagerly said.  
"Its with me,Aichi-onii-san, Misaki-san and Kai"  
"Kai-kun...is in your team..?"  
I felt something very painful in my heart and I was disspointed as I knew right then that Kai doesn't want to go back to the past.  
"I don't want him in our team but the manger formed all 4 of us"  
"Kamui-kun, Kai-kun is really strong though" Aichi whispered.  
"But that makes it more frustrating!"  
I heard the door slid and looked beside me to see who entered. I was walking towards the person with light brown spiky hair that formed at the right that had perfect green eyes.  
"Kai-kun..."  
Kai-kun seemed to notice me as his eyes widen.  
"Kiraro..."

* * *

Wow..that was really awkward. If you found someone whom you don't expect you feel the awkwardness immediately O-oll. For people that don't know what "k" means it means 1000 i just don't want to write out too many zeros xD LOL.  
I don't own the characters of Cardfight Vanguard, Bushiroad does =3.


	3. Chapter 3 Friends Once More?

"Kai-kun...is..that you?"  
Kai-kun looked quite different than a few years ago. He grew taller and looks more stunning. Before we were about the same height. He use to have a smile always upon his face that is filled with enjoyment, but the Kai-kun right now looks quite cold and heartless.  
"Kiraro...how did you get here?"  
"I wanted to find you guys...aunty, uncle and them, all knew that I wanted to find you all"  
Kamui-san and Aichi-kun looked puzzled upon our conversation.  
"Kai why are you standing around for?" a cheerful voice called out to him.  
He went right past Kai with a smile. He had the same blue highschool uniform as Kai. His bright blonde hair flashed into the shop with his grey cheerful eyes. He turned around and spotted me.  
"Hey! Your that girl!"  
"Excuse me?"  
He gave me a big bright smile and patted my head.  
"Wow you look different than before!"  
"Excuse me, but have we met before...?"  
"Well no, but I looked at pictures from Kai's apartment and I always see this girl in his pictures"  
I looked at Kai-kun as he looked away.  
"Well you may not know me, but my name is Taishi Miwa! Its nice to meet you!"

"Oh! My name is Ryuumei Kiraro! Its nice to meet you! Are you friends with Kai-kun as well?"

"Well you can say that, but this guy here doesn't really show any emotions when he is happy, sad or something. So I guess in his profile I'm his friend, but he did dramatically change somehow."  
Miwa-san doesn't know about Ren-chan. Its not best to tell him yet. I looked at the time as it was 5:34 PM.

"Kiraro, I need to speak to you, Come with me." Kai-kun looked at me as he was heading out of the store.  
"Its all very nice to meet you all! I'll see you next time." I thanked them and bowed.  
I saw Aichi-kun give a little wave for the parting.  
Kai-kun was walking really fast, as I wasn't able to catch up with him. While trying to catch up to him, I tripped on my own feet.  
"Ah!"  
I felt the stinging pain on both my knees. Rubbing both my knees, Kai-kun came up to me, as he knelt down.  
"Kiraro, are you alright?"  
"Kai-kun...yes.."  
He helped me up as he held my hand and walked towards the nearby park. His hand was bigger than before and much more warmer. We sat on a nearby bench.  
"Kiraro I'll get you something to put on your knees." as he went to a nearby store.  
"Thanks Kai-kun"  
Kai may looked different and he seems different, but his caring side hasn't changed at all. When I wasn't sick, I would always trip somehow and he always helped me in anyway.  
"Here."  
Kai-kun gave me a disposable wet towel. I rubbed on my knees and it stung slightly. He also passed me a drink, it was a strawberry kiwi drink that I would always drink when I was still kid. I opened the can and drank part of it. It felt cool and cold in my throat. He also sat down and drank a can of milk tea.

"Kai-kun, It's been a while since I've seen you."  
"Yes, It has been a few years."  
I felt the silence and it became more awkward as he barely spoke anything.  
"Kiraro."  
"Yes!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Kai-kun?"  
"I wasn't right when I left you when you were still sick, as I promised you that we would enter the tournament together right?"  
"I understand..your in another team now"  
"Kiraro, I'm not the same person I was when we were still kids, I can't laugh happily and I can't be happy."  
"That's not true Kai-kun!"  
Kai-kun looked at me and I saw a slight smile upon his face.  
"After all Kai-kun, we are different when we grow up right? Kai-kun is still Kai-kun I know that! You still have the caring side of you! Even if you change into a whole different person you're still Kai-kun!"  
Kai-kun looked down at his drink and looked towards the park, as a bunch of kids are playing vanguard. Kai-kun must be remembering the time with Ren-chan and Tetsu-san.

"Kiraro, you haven't changed at all. Your still the same person, even though you look older you're still the same."  
His voice became more sad as he kept looking the other way. I put my hand onto his cheek.  
"Kai-kun."  
He turn over to look into my eyes, Kai-kun's eyes look very beautiful as his green innocent eyes kept getting more closer to my face. His hand was on top of my hand.  
"Kiraro, your a lot more smaller than we were kids." as he slowly pulled my hand away from his cheek.  
"Kai-kun! That isn't fair! I have grown taller too!"  
"No, I'm glad your small, your a lot more easier to lift if you trip again."  
"K-Kai-kun!"  
My face was probably deepen red as he knew all my embarrassing past and how I am still. I think I heard a slight laugh.  
"Kai-kun did you laugh?" I smiled.  
"What are you talking about? I did not"  
"I heard you laugh though Kai-kun!"  
"Shut up."

I laughed as we recalled in our past.  
"Kiraro, Its best if we go now."  
I looked at the time and it was already 9:47.  
"Oh no! I forgot to get grocery's for my fridge!"  
"Come to my apartment and we can eat together."

* * *

Kai's and Kiraro's relationship is turning back when they were kids as you can feel the atmosphere from their conversation =3. I do not inherited Cardfight Vanguard characters from Bushiroad.


	4. Chapter 4 The New and Old Kai

We got off the bench and walked together. Kai-kun was still walking faster than me as I tried to catch up to him. I saw a drunk old man.  
"Hey little girl~ Are you alone?"  
"N-No.."  
I felt scared as I forgot at night it was always so dangerous in Tokyo.  
"She's with me."  
"Kai-kun"  
"Tch."  
The drunk man wobbling off to somewhere.  
"Kai-kun thanks."  
I gave a sigh of relief.  
"Kiraro, if I walk to fast for you, you can just tell me, I'll slow down. I don't want you go get lost or kidnapped."  
"Kai-kun, I'm not 5 though.."  
"Your still a girl."  
We were both walking together and I saw people smoking and drinking happily as they kept looking at me. Kai-kun put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I shivered a little bit as I wore summer clothes and I forgot to get my jacket for night time, as I didn't know I'll be out for a long time. Kai-kun took off his blue blazer jacket and put it on my shoulders and kept pulling me closer to him.  
"Kai-kun...thank you..."  
I always felt safe around him as he always by my side. I could smell his scent on his blazer and beside him. He had the scent of slight cologne ,but something else along with it. We made it to his apartment it was a floor above mine.  
"Kai-kun! You live in this apartment too?"  
" I've been living here for a while."  
"Kai-kun, I just moved into this apartment as well.."  
I looked away as I was hiding slightly under his blazer. I think a saw a slight smile, but I didn't know if I was seeing things or if he was happy.

"Kiraro, if you start the same school as me, then I'm able to walk with you if you have extra curricular activities or if you want to go to the shop."  
"Kai-kun..."  
Kai-kun looked away a little, as I recall Kai-kun always looks at the side whenever he feels embarrassed or something. I was incredibly happy that he still had the caring side of him. We entered Kai-kun's apartment. His floor looks clean and had a very home feeling. We took off our shoes and walked towards the kitchen as it was connected to the living room as well. I didn't want to take off Kai-kun's blazer as it was warm and felt nice to wear it.  
"Kiraro, are you still cold?"  
"Oh, uhm..well..." I blushed.  
I turned around as he might have known that I wanted to wear it for a bit longer.  
"Kiraro when your not feeling cold anymore, you can put my blazer on the couch."  
I was found out. Kai-kun can seem people really easily, when we were kids he didn't really know how to see thorough them. Kai-kun brought out some vegetables from the fridge as he started to chop them.  
"Kai-kun do you always cook for yourself?"  
"If I don't do any of the stuff, then who is going to be doing it?"  
I felt a hint of sadness with his words, as I recall both of his parents died and was taken to his relatives until he moved out. I took off the warm blazer onto the couch and then rolled my sleeves.  
"Kai-kun I'll help too"  
"Do as you like"  
Both of us finished making our dinner and brought it over to the dinning table. We both began to eat our product. While eating I looked around the room, it looked homey at first, but it has the site of loneliness.  
"Kai-kun.."  
Kai looked up on me as he was still eating.  
"How long have you been living in this apartment?"  
Kai-kun wiped his mouth with a napkin.  
"I've been living here just a few months ago. When I was going to enter high school I got my own apartment."  
"Were you living with Aunt and them?"  
"I did for a while, but they didn't seem to want me there, as I was just a stranger to them."  
I recall as Kai-kun's parents had died before he entered 6th grade. He still holds that day still. When we were finished eating, both of us cleaned up the dishes and started to play vanguard for a while. I kept losing as Kai-kun was able to foreseen my moves before I could make the next.  
"Kai-kun..why are you so strong..." I pouted in defeat.  
"I began to study more harder to become a better Vanguard fighter..so I can defeat a certain person..."  
"Ren-chan..."  
I recall the days when our team was alive and how lively it was. Ren-chan always had sparkling eyes around Kai-kun's deck or whenever he fights anyone. He was always so happy and he kept smiling all the time. I smiled a little.  
"Kiraro...one day, I promise you, I will bring back the Ren we all know."  
"Kai-kun...I promise too. I promise to find Ren-chan and to find out how he got that power!"  
I looked at the time as it was getting quite late. I got up from the seat and looked around if I forgot something.  
"Kai-kun I should get going."  
"Kiraro, do you have a cell phone?"  
"Yes, I do I got one a while ago."  
I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and handed to him. He pushed some numbers and then threw the phone back to me.  
"Kai-kun?"  
"I entered my number in there. If you need me for something call me and here take this house key also. You might need it if you forgot yours and ask the landlord to open your apartment."

I was amazing how Kai-kun knew that might happen to me.  
"Kai-kun thank you...well..I should go now..thank you for everything."  
I put back my cell phone back into my pocket, but I didn't hear a key noise. I looked both my pockets and on the floor.  
"Ah he he he..." I blushed in embarrassment.  
Kai-kun looked like he was shaking. He might have been mad as I might have to stay over.  
"Pff"  
_Pff? _I looked at Kai-kun more carefully and I saw he wasn't mad he looked like he was trying to hold back his laughter.  
"K-K-Kai-kun!"  
I was even more embarrassed as Kai-kun's prediction came true.  
"Kiraro, you didn't change at all." Kai-kun breathe normally.  
"Wha? I-I-!"  
I was more embarassed as he knew everything like a hawk's eye on their prey. I sighed in embarrassment.  
"Kiraro you should stay over and I'll tell the landlord in the morning, since he should be asleep by now."  
"Thank you and sorry Kai-kun"  
He turned around to find some stuff, but before that I though I saw a smile upon his face.  
"Kai-kun...are you happy?"  
"Happy? What would I be happy about?"  
"I saw you smile though"  
"I didn't smile at all"  
I smiled at him as I was still arguing about how he smiled. Kai-kun found some clothes for me to sleep in. It was a T-shirt for a guys and his blazer since he knew I get cold easily. I went to the bathroom and changed as I brushed my teeth with an extra toothbrush Kai-kun gave me. When I came out of the bathroom I tripped on my slippers .  
"Ah!"  
Kai-kun caught me at the front and we both fell.  
"Kai-kun! I'm sorry!"  
When I looked at him I notice he changed his clothes into a pair of PJ pants and undershirt for guys.  
"Are you okay Kiraro?"  
"Yes..Thank you Kai-kun.."  
Kai-kun helped me up as he went to the bathroom to get changed. I saw he prepared a pillow and a blanket in the living room. I wonder if I was going to sleep in that. When Kai-kun came out I went up to him.  
"Kai-kun, am I sleeping in the living room?"  
"No, Your sleeping the bedroom."  
My eyes widen as I tried to refuse him and told him I would sleep in the living room.

"Kiraro, you know you get cold easily, in the bedroom its much warming than in the living room."  
I tugged Kai-kun's undershirt.  
"Kai-kun...then..do you want to..."  
I looked away in embarrassment. We were best friends so I thought it would be fine.

"What is it Kiraro?"  
"D-Do..you want to...sleep..together?" my voice was quite quiet and soft.  
Kai-kun's eye widen and he looked away as he put his hand on his forehead.  
"I'm sorry Kai-kun! I though that since we are both best friends and when we were kids we usually do that-"  
"Kiraro...We are not kids anymore."  
"Oh." was all I could say.  
Did I make him mad? His voice sounded quite stressed.  
"Kiraro, I'll sleep on the couch and you should sleep in the bedroom."  
"No! Kai-kun I will not do that to you! That is your bedroom you should sleep in it! The couch is pretty comfy so I"ll be alright."  
"Kiraro, its really cold during the night in the living room"  
"I have a lot of layers on! I'll be fine Kai-kun!"  
I persuade him to let him take the bedroom and I took the couch.

* * *

That is very intense xD LOL. I do not own Cardfight Vanguard characters, and I give thanks to Bushiroad!:3


	5. Chapter 5 New Enemies Already?

At night, Kai-kun was right. It was cold like winter in Antarctica. The air conditioning wasn't even on and the window was shut close along with the cur tin. I shivered as I curled up into a ball and tried hard to keep my feet warm. I tried many times breathing in and out to let out some warm air, but it didn't' work as I planned. The blanket was quite thin as Kai-kun's only warm blanket is at his bedroom. I looked at the clock on my cell phone, It was only 2:30, School started at 9. It was too many hours to even think about. I heard a door open and then it closed. I peeked over at Kai's bedroom, it was dark and empty. Kai-kun must have went to the bathroom or something. It was 2:34 AM, only 4 minutes have passed by. I closed my eyes and tried harder to get sleepy.  
"Kiraro?" a voice called upon.  
I heard Kai-kun's voice as I looked up to see him. He touched my cheeks with the back of his hand.  
"Kiraro...your already so cold..you should have waked me up..." Kai gave a big sigh.  
"K-K-Kai-kun..I'm sorry...its so late-e-e...so I thought you were sleeping by now-w.."  
"I didn't sleep yet, I had to finish some stuff up before I went to sleep."  
I stretched out my hand to hold onto Kai-kun's hand. It was warm and comfortable to hold onto.  
"Kai-kun.."

"Kiraro.."  
Kai-kun knelt down and picked me up.  
"Kai-kun?"  
"Your not sleeping here."  
He carried me as a prince would do to a princess. I wrapped my arms around Kai-kun's chest and place my face towards his shoulder. It was warm, it was as it was the Kai-kun I knew when were still young. As he went inside his room he turned off the lights. He placed me on the bed and covered me with the blanket. It was warm in his bed and I could smell the scent on his blanket.  
"Kiraro..I guess we got sleep next to each other."  
It was dark but I saw a smirk for a slight second. I smiled and yawned. I felt a warm hand on my head.  
"Kiraro, go to sleep, don't worry if you get cold ill be right here."  
"Thank you Kai-kun...thank you..."  
Kai-kun's hand was still on the back of my head and his other hand was around my waist. Kai-kun's body was warm and comfortable to be in as I stretched out my hands onto his chest. My mind became blank as I fell deeper into sleep.

**_Beep! Beep!_**

Waking up, I stretched out my arms and gave a big yawn. I looked at the clock and turned off the alarm, it was 7:30 AM. I looked around to see if Kai-kun was still in the room. I got off the bed and walked towards the kitchen, I smelled something sweet in the air.  
" Morning Kai-kun. Are you making breakfast?"  
Kai-kun turned around while flipping chocolate pancakes.  
"Kiraro, you should get dressed, after we'll eat breakfast, then we'll go to the landlord to get you new keys."  
I nodded and grabbed my clothes from the living room. I took a short shower, changed quickly, and brushed my teeth and hair. Afterwards I headed towards the kitchen to eat some pancakes that Kai-kun made. I saw his plate was different from mine. It was cinnamon french toast with chive eggs.  
"Kai-kun..did you wake up early in the morning to make breakfast?"  
"Not really."  
I hid my smile as I knew he woke up early to make both of us breakfast.  
"Thank you Kai-kun."

We both finished our breakfast and washed the plates before heading towards the landlord's office.  
"Kai-kun...you don't have to walk me up to the office...its only a elevator I need.."  
"Kiraro, you lost your keys on the first day when you moved in, you might do it again."  
I blushed. I turned my head facing away from Kai-kun, as I knew how hot my face was. Both of us went to the landlord's office and explain what happend, he gave me another spare key and told me not to lose it again, as it was quite expensive to make. I apologized and both of us went back to my apartment.  
"Kiraro, do you have your school uniform?"  
"Yes, but I have to find my books since it was still in boxes."  
Kai-kun looked at the big clock, as it was 7:58 AM.  
"We should find it soon."  
"Thank you Kai-kun."  
After searching a few boxes we found my school bag and all of my supplies in it. I got changed into my school uniform and locked my door with the spare key.  
We walked together out of the building and onto the streets.  
"Kai-kun, do we need to take the bus?"  
"The school is quite close, and we have time."  
Even though Kai-kun is walking right next to me, it feels far away, since its been 4 years since we both seen each other and walked to school together. We reached the school gate and Kai-kun stopped.  
"Kiraro, hold out your hand."  
I put both my hands together forming a C. He placed something on my hand, it was a bell, as it had Dragonic Overlord figure with it.  
"This way you can't lose it."  
He turned around, but I saw him give a smile like when he was in 6th grade. I smiled and held the bell tightly, placing on my phone that had a hole for keychains.  
"Thank you Kai-kun!"

"Hey! Morning Kai!"  
I turned around and saw Miwa-san. His bright blonde hair stood out of all the people while waving and running towards us.  
"Whoa! I thought I was going to be late." as he heavily breathed.  
I took out my handkerchief and gave it to him.  
"Here you go."  
He gave thanks and rubbed it around the edges of his face.  
"Hey! Kiraro right? You go to this school also?"  
"Yes, it was the closes and the only one that I was able to afford."  
He grinned as he says "Thats great! After school lets go the shop again!"  
All 3 of us entered the school. I was put into a different class than Kai-kun and Miwa-san, but we decided to spend lunch together. I was introduced to my classmates and got seated at the middle. School wasn't hard to catch up as it was almost the same as the previous school I went to. After school I headed to Kai-kun's and Miwa-san's class. I peek inside and spotted them packing up to go home. I decided to wait at the front of the classroom. I spotted 3 teenagers with a vanguard deck with them and I overheard them saying  
"That Kai guy is such poser! He acts all cool and he thinks he is the king of vanguard fighting."  
"At least we took his deck, we should cut it up or throw it in water." the other boy whispered.  
"Nah lets blackmail him. We can get him to do our homework and school chores." the boy smirked.  
Those boys are terrible and it made me quite upset, but I'm scared to stop them myself. They had Kai-kun's deck and I didn't know what to do. I remember when I first discovered Ren's power and how Kai-kun thought I betrayed him. I won't make the same mistake twice!  
"Hey!" I shouted.  
"What do you want?" the boy holding the deck answered.  
"That isn't your deck! Give Kai-kun his deck back!"  
"Kai-kun? Oh, so your friends with that poser. Well since you didn't ask me politely I say no."  
"Your the ones that stole his deck! That deck is really precious to Kai-kun! Give it back!"  
"Stop pestering us! We'll throw this deck to the open window!"  
I glared at him and clenched my fists. What do I do?  
"Fine! How about this! We fight! If I win than give Kai-kun back his deck!"  
"Alright, but if we win we want something from you."  
"What do you want?"  
"You'll find out." the boy smirked.  
We went into the club for Vanguard fighting.  
"Get out of the way Nerds! The real pro's are going to fight!"  
A bunch of boys were backing away and quickly grabbing their deck away from the table. All the boys looked scared of them.  
"Now girl, do you want me to go easy on you."  
I know he was trying to upset me as a lot of girls don't play vanguard much.  
"I don't care how much you tell me how bad I am, one thing to make fun of Kai-kun, but to take away my best friend's deck! Now you just crossed the line." my voice was filled with anger but it was clear the boys.  
"Well then, you got some fight in you after all." the boy smirked with putting his deck on the table.  
"I am not going easy on you."I told him clearly.  
"Ha! This is going to be easy."  
A lot of the boys in the room wanted to tell him off, but were scared to even talk to the boy.  
We drew our cards and both of us place our card on the vanguard circle and shouted out ,"Stand up! Vanguard!"  
"Vermillion Gatekeeper!"  
"Brewer Potion Saldo"  
I saw a big smile upon his face.  
"Ha! Your using a weak deck unlike mine! My Dark Irregular's deck can beat anyone's! Except that Kai Toshiki guy!"  
Is that guy jealous of Kai-kun? Just because he is better than him?  
"You can't just be upset over someone beating you. If you don't learn about your faults how can you learn to be one of the best vanguard fighters?"  
He gave me a glare and I knew that he is going to try to beat me down.

* * *

Whoa...Kai is pretty famous here O_oll but it seems not the good kind of popularity. I do not own Cardfight Vanguard only Bushiroad does and I thank them for it! :3


	6. Chapter 6 Fighting once more

Sorry everyone! . I usually do a chapter weekly, but I have exams to take care of! I tried to make this chapter longer so make it up to you all!=3 and I'll try my best to the next one uploaded!^^

-Kaitoualice

* * *

The atmosphere in the room was pretty intense since all the people in the club didn't run away yet.  
"I'll go first newbie!" the boy shouted.  
"Yeah beat that girl, Mako!" his friend cheered.  
"Newbie's like her shouldn't play games like this! Especially girls"  
I rolled my eyes as I knew what they are up too.  
"Fine by me, but your friends are yours are going to disturb the game"  
"HA! I knew you were afraid of me!"  
I rolled my eyes once more and sighed with a face-palm. Mako drew a card and played Alluring Sccubus, he soul charged twice as he called more cards.  
"I call Prisoner Beast! And Doreen the Thruster!" he called, "That is all for now."  
He placed Prisoner Beast behind Alluring Succubus and Dorren the Thruster beside the vanguard. While I drew my card I looked at his field carefully. I gotta be careful for Dorren the Thruster as she is able to get another 3k, but I wonder why he didn't put it after?  
"I ride Mahou Shootingstar!"  
I played my card right on top of the grade 0, as I continue to call more rear guards.  
"I also call Snow Fairy and Earth Fairy!"  
I placed Snow Fair at the right side next to Mahou Shootingstar and Earth Fairy behind. I turned my Earth Fairy sideways and pointed at Dorren the Thruster. He put her in the drop zone and grunted. Turning Mahou Shootingstar and Snow Fairy I exclaimed  
"I boost Snow Fairy to Mahou Shooting star!" as I pointed to his vanguard.  
**Alluring Succubus- 7k**  
**Mahou Shootingstar-13k**  
I did my drive check, but there wasn't any triggers and he didn't have any triggers for his damage. I ended my turn while concentrating on his vanguard. If he is really a good Vanguard Fighter why did he make a novice move? Usually its fine when its your turn to attack or put your grade 1 behind the rear guards.  
" I draw!" as he drew his card vertically. He looked at his card and gave out a smirk.  
"I ride Succubus of Deterioration!"as he stacked her right on the vanguard circle, as he soul charged Werewolf Seiger, he began to call out more, "I call Imprisoned Fallen Angel, Sarael, Nightmare Baby, and Blue Dust!"  
He place Imprisoned Falled Angel, Sarael at the right side beside the vanguard as he placed Blue Dust at the top left and Nightmare Baby behind. I knew right there that the combo has come. He turned Nightmare Baby and Blue Dust, as he called out "I boost Nightmare Baby to Blue Dust! As Nightmare Baby gains another 4k for boosting him! He attacks Mahou Shooting Star!"

**Mahou Shooting Star- 6k**  
**Blue Dust- 19k**

I drew a damage check as their wasn't any triggers. He soulcharged another card which is Demon Eater. I knew right then and there he was trying to soulcharge as many so he can activate Imprisoned Fallen Angel, Sarael soulbast so he can release her. He didn't have any boost for her as he made a move that was careless. He turned Succubus of Deterioration as well Prisoner Beast. He pointed to my vanguard.  
**Mahou Shooting Star- 6k**

**Succubus of Deterioration- 16k  
**He did his drive check as it was nothing. I drew another damage check as there wasn't any also. I gave out a sigh, but I don't to lose match as any cost. He soul blasted 3 cards and turned Fallen Angel Sarael. He pointed to my vanguard,but I decided something different.  
"I guard with Metal Knight Hayato!"  
**Mahou Shooting star- 16k**  
**Fallen Angel, Sarael- 11k  
**"Tch." he gave out and ended his turn. I let out a sigh of relief for a moment, but as I notice to his vanguard it was well stacked. I figured out a little bit that he is trying to use a grade 3 from that soulcharge. I drew my card and looked at my hand as I began my turn.  
"I ride Magical Magician Strawberry!" I place her right on the top of my vanguard, " I use her counterblast! And I can look in my deck for 1 Reflected Magician that is grade 3!"  
I looked in my deck as I pulled out my Magic Hurricane Dragon and then shuffled it.  
"I call! Black Magician! And I activate his skill when he is called I can superior call White Magician! I also move my Earth Fairy.  
As I looked in my deck for White Magician ,I shuffled it, and placed her above Earth Fairy. Mako looked frightened for moment.  
"Hey Mako! Beat that girl already!" a boy called out.  
I saw his hand shake a little bit. Is he frighten of my deck's power? As I turned my Black Magician I called out "I attack your vanguard with my Black Magician."  
He drew a stand trigger for his damage and gave his power to his vanguard as he turned one of his rear guards. I turned my vanguard and Snow Fairy for attack his vanguard.  
**Magical Magician Strawberry-16k**  
**Succubus of Deterioration- 9k**

I checked a drive trigger, as I got a critical. I widen my eyes as I showed and exclaimed to Mako, "Metal Knight Hayato! I give critical to Magical Magician Strawberry and the trigger power to White Magician! I also activate Snow Fairy's Skill! When I drive check a critical I can draw another card!"  
I heard some boys in the backgrounds were amazed with my combo and I also saw some surprised faces. I drew my extra card as Mako did 2 damage checks as he got a draw trigger. He drew also, but he felt the pressure in my combo cards.  
"Y-You...what kind of cards do you have! Those cards aren't even from here! Where did you get them?"  
"I am a transfer student. I am not from Tokyo! The place I got this deck was from someone very dear to me a long time ago..and I don't know where they got them from!"  
Mako gave out a big laugh as people in the room were surprised.  
"Okay ,How about this? Lets make the deal even better. If I win I will not only destroy Kai Toshiki's deck, but I can claim that deck!"  
"What! That isn't what I agreed on!"  
"Its your choice or your dear Perfect- face will have his deck be destroyed in the shredder or in the water!" he gave quite a devious smirk.  
I clenched my teeth quite hard as I was trying to hold back from the anger that held within me.  
"Fine. I am going to win no matter what!" as I clenched my fists, I closed my eyes as I felt very frustrated that I didn't have the courage to take his deck and run away.  
_Kiraro  
_I heard the same voice call upon me as I looked around the room.  
_Kiraro...Be brave...your not a coward...Believe in that..Your Trust...Is more important than anyone's pleasure to humiliate others. _

I looked around the room some more as others were puzzled why I didn't focus on the fight. I felt something very warm in my chest. I didn't know why, but my anger has been diminished.  
"I will continue!" as my eyes focused right on Mako, " I attack your Blue Dust with my White Magician who is boosted by Earth Fairy!"  
**White Magician- 19k**

**Blue Dust-9k  
**He was about to guard as he put Blue Dust into the drop zone. I turned my Black Magician and attacked his vanguard, but he guarded with Cursed Doctor.  
**Black Magican-9k  
Succubus of Deterioration-19k  
**I ended my turn as he gave out a smirk like no other after he drew.  
"Your combo can't be against my most power card in my deck"  
I knew it was coming!  
"I ride! Edel Rose!" as he stacked it right on his vanguard.  
My eyes widen as I replied "Crap! That card along with his soulcharge is dangerous!"

I heard some boys in the room were mumbling as they kept saying "There is no way that she can win against that card..he has Werewolf Sieger in his soul plus 2 damages."  
That card is quite dangerous if he had another grade 2 as my hand doesn't have very much shields.  
"I replace Fallen Angel with Succubus of Deterioration! And Doreen the Thruster!"  
He soulcharged and Dorren the Thruster gain another 3k. This won't be an easy turn.  
" I use Edel Rose skill! When I have Werewolf Sieger in my soul I can counterblast 2 and she gains another 5k plus an extra critical!" as he turned over the cards in his damage zone. He does another counterblast. Edel Rose has 19k plus 3 critical. He turned over Edel Rose and Prisoner Beast, " I attack your Magical Magician Strawberry!"  
I looked at my cards and my damage zone. I have 2 damages and 3 cards and only one 10K shield, I have to make a risk. He gave out a smirk as he called out "Twin drive!" He checked the 1st one as it was nothing and the second it was a critical.

"HAH! I am going to win! And I give the rest to Succubus."His smiled widen even more as I started to sweat.  
**Edel Rose- 19k  
Magical Magician Strawberry- 9k**  
"Damage check!" I check 3 damages as the 4th one I didn't reveal yet. I squeed my other hand as it became hotter and sweatier.  
"Last check" I closed my eyes as I revealed the card to Mako.  
I heard a lot of people were exclaiming "WHAT!"  
I opened my eyes and reveal it was my Nurse of Water, Kira. It was a heal trigger.  
"I did not lose yet! I give the power to Strawberry and take out one of my damages! I have 5 damages not 6!"  
My body stopped the sweating after I revealed the heal trigger as I gave a sigh of relief.  
I heard Mako say, "Damn! So close!" He turned Dorren the Thruster and Succubus of Deteration as he attacked my vanguard once again.  
"No! Not this time! I guard with Fire Fairy!"  
**Succubus of Deteration-23k**  
**Magical Magician Strawberry- 24k**  
He ended his turn as he grunted and glared at me.  
"You got lucky this time, but I will win in the next turn!"  
I drew my last card. That moment, I felt hope that will help me.  
"The Magic that connects to all Spells, I ride! Magic Hurricane Dragon!" as I thrust the card on top.  
"I activate his skill! When both Black and White Magician are on my rear guard circles he gains another 1k!"  
**Magic Hurricane Dragon-11k**  
**Edel Rose- 9k**

"I also call, the one card that can win this fight, Daylight Wizard! I activate his skill! When he called and I have 5 Reflected Magician rear guards on the field he gains another 5k!"  
Mako's face has became frighten of that card as he knew something will be up. I turned my White Magician and Earth Fairy as I exclaimed "I attack your Edel Rose!"  
**White Magician-15k**  
**Edel Rose-9k  
**He gave out a no guard as he drew his damage check, it was no trigger.  
"Come on Mako! You have 5 damages now!" one of his group member stated.  
He grunted as his body was all tense and he was shaking.  
"Like I said, I will win no matter what!" as I turned my Magic Hurricane Dragon and Snow Fairy and shouted out, "This if the final! I attack your Edel Rose with my Magic Hurricane Dragon!"  
Mako stated, "Then I guard with Blitz Ritter and Succubus intercepts!"  
**Magic Hurricane Dragon- 18k**  
**Edel Rose- 24k**

This is the final twin drive as I pulled all my heart into this, I will not allow Kai-kun to not fighter ever again!  
"Twin drive! First check! Snow Fairy. Second Check, Get! Fire Fairy skill! Stand Trigger! White Magician will stand once more and she gets an extra 5k!"  
Mako's eyes widen as I saw some sweat drops across from his cheek. He looked in his hand and he knew that he lost.  
I turned my Black Magician and Daylight Wizard as I attacked once more.  
**Black Magician-19k**  
**Edel Rose-9k**

He drew his final damage check, as he put it on the damage zone and he dropped his hand which had grade 3's. I gave out a sight of relief, but as I was about to ask Mako, a sharp pain when into my head. I put both my hands on my head to try to release some pain.  
"Hey I lost! Whats the big deal!"

_**BAM!**_

I looked over the sliding door as I saw Kai-kun with Miwa-san. Kai-kun's eyes was filled with absolute fury.

* * *

Holy smokes...Kai's eyes...with that anger..can't not imagine... *little scared  
I do not own Cardfight Vangauard characters only Bushiroad does!=3


	7. Chapter 7 Trapped

Sorry guys..this chapter is shorter than I expected to be...I have 2 more finals before I am free...D= I promise you a longer chapter next time or 2 more =3 I wonder what is going to be first =3. Thank you for reading =3

-Kaitoualice

* * *

Kai-kun's angry atmosphere had made the room became quiet as no one made a single sound, it was as if time had stopped at this very moment. My head slowly stopped the pain as I was putting away my deck. For a moment I saw one of my cards glowed, it was Daylight Wizard, and I rubbed my eyes as the light wasn't there anymore. It was strange as I was sure that Daylight Wizard was glowing. I heard Kai-kun walking towards Mako as all of the club members ran out of the room. I looked up as Kai-kun's eyes weren't the eyes that I knew before. It was filled with anger and rage. I saw Miwa-san looked quite scared as he kept moving back a little every time Kai-kun walks a step.  
"Hey, I want my deck back and what did you do to Kiraro?" his voice was normal, but it sounded dark and cold.  
Mako gave a smirk, "Heh, Toshiki Kai the King of Cardcapital, I heard you won the tournament not to long ago."  
"Hey! I won, give back Kai-kun's deck!"  
Mako looked directly at me as he walked towards me.  
"What do you want?" as I stepped back a little.  
"Ryuumei Kiraro, your the second person that actually beat me without any hesitation of who I am."  
"Why do you keep avoiding the promise? Give back Kai-kun's deck!"  
Mako smirked at Kai-kun. Suddenly he took my deck and ran out of the door.  
"Hey! Give back my deck!" as I ran after him.  
Miwa-san and Kai-kun followed. We soon were out of breathe when we were at the rooftop and Mako was laying back against the fence bars.  
"Y-Yo-You...g-give..ha...back...eh...decks.." I wheezed.  
Both Kai-kun and I walked towards him as Miwa-san was still catching his breathe.  
"Hey, give back Kiraro's and my deck now" Kai-kun demanded.  
"Fine I'll give them back to you." Mako answered.  
He walked and gave back our decks. I felt something weird was going on as we headed to the door.

BAM!

The rooftop door closed. I kept hitting against it and trying to get the door to open. I tried many times to open the doorknob as it was tightened. Kai-kun gave a sigh and stated,  
"Its no use Kiraro..he already locked it."  
I felt very frustrated as I clenched both my fists.  
"This is what happens to people who beat me! Oh and your little friend here is going to have a nice time in the closet!" as we heard him laugh.  
"Miwa-san! Hey!Get us out of here!"I shouted.  
As there was no respond, Mako probably left.

It had been about 2 hours since we are still stuck in the roof. Both Kai-kun and I didn't bring our cellphones and we didn't know where Miwa-san is. It was dark and I felt afraid. I huddled against the door and wrapped myself with my arms. I put my head on my knees to try to keep myself warm. Suddenly, I felt something warm on my shoulders I looked up as I saw Kai-kun putting his jacket on me.  
"Kai-kun..."  
"Kiraro, you get cold too easily, take it after all you do like the blazer." as he sat next to me.  
"Aren't you cold Kai-kun?"  
"I'm use to it, but you just recently came."  
"Thank you Kai-kun" as I tilt my head on his shoulder.  
"Kiraro...did he do anything to you?" Kai-kun asked looking directly at me.  
"No, he didn't do anything to me, I just wanted to get back your deck because he stole it from you."  
"Then how come you look like you were in pain?"  
"That..I..I'm not sure, when I beat him my head was in a lot of pain.."  
"Oh." Kai-kun gave a slight sigh of relief.  
"But..this might sound crazy, I think I saw one of my cards glowed and talked to me."  
At that moment Kai-kun gave a expression like no other. His whole body froze for a moment as he made a fist.  
"K-Kai-kun...?"  
He put his hand on his forehead and didn't say anything.  
"Kai-kun? Whats wrong Kai-kun!"  
"Kiraro...do you..feel any power whenever you fight?" as Kai-kun looked right at my eyes as I saw his eyes filled with regret.  
I thought about it for a while as I recall, I didn't feel any power, but I felt some courage dwell within me.  
"I-I..don't think so..."  
"You don't think so?"  
"I didn't feel power, but courage given to me"  
At the moment Kai-kun gave a smirk and squeezed my hand.  
"Kiraro..please..don't fight anyone..when I'm not around..please." Kai-kun begged as he looked directly at me.  
I never saw this side of Kai-kun before. The Kai-kun right now looks like he lost the most important person to him. I squeezed his hand and told him I wouldn't break his promise.  
"Kai-kun..how are we going to get out of here?"  
"Kiraro, we will get out, but we have to wait for a teacher or someone to open the door."  
I shivered a little bit as it became more windy. Kai-kun's blazer was warm, but it wasn't warm enough for my whole body. Then Kai-kun pulled my body onto his chest. It was warm as I wasn't able to let go as I whispered, "Kai-kun.." as he squeezed my waist he wrapped around before. I felt a little sleepy in his arms.

**CLICK**

Both Kai-kun and I let go of each other as I turned around. My face was really hot and red. I put my hands on my cheeks as it was burning as I looked at Kai-kun once more. Then the door open widely as Miwa-san appeared and so did a elderly janitor.  
"You guys! Are you guys alright!" Miwa-san asked.  
"Another prank from kids? What are kids doing now a days" the janitor said as he was quite disappoint.  
"I'm sorry...ojii-san..we got locked out..and we didn't have any cell phones with us.."  
"Its alright as long you didn't get hurt, but you should leave school grounds now. Its really dark out and a girl like you should be with 2 young men like them to protect you." as the janitor went to the rooftop with some buckets and a mop.  
"Thank you"  
All 3 of us walked out of the school with our schoolbags.  
"So did you guys get cold or anything?" Miwa-san asked.  
I turned by head as my face was burning with embarrassment.  
"Heh..so you guys did~" Miwa-san teased.  
"N-No we did not!" I replied embarrassed.  
"Well why did you have Kai's jacket?"  
"I was cold.."  
"Darn..you guys need to make things more interesting right Kai?"  
Kai just gave sigh as he asked if Miwa-san was in junior high.  
"Oh yeah Miwa-san how did you get out of the closet?"  
"Closet? What closet?"  
"Mako mention something about a putting you into a closet"  
"Oh that kid, well he did try, but I had to fight him to get back the key for the door. As it turns out he just played dirty after I won, as he just chucked it out of the window. I had to go all over the school to find someone to open the door."  
"Why...does he want to beat Kai-kun so much..." I whispered.  
"That kid is just jealous of Kai. A lot of seniors are since Kai beat them all when he just came."  
"Kai-kun..isn't that extreme...?" I asked Kai-kun.  
"No, those guys don't know how to fight properly. If they want to win badly than they can just try to beat me that's all."  
Kai-kun is indeed a great fighter, but his motive for this card game is slim. Does he even have fun anymore? I sighed as the past can't be returned.

* * *

Kai..why don't you not everyone to be your enemy... its not going to help in the future if everyone is your enemy..=3=. I do not own Cardfight Vanguard as Bushiroad made them =3 as I thank them for that!3


	8. Chapter 8 Discovering New Powers

Hi everyone!=D Its Kaitoualice!=D I'm finally done my exams!=DD so I am able to write more!=D here is one of the chapters I promised you!=DD I hope you like it!=3

-Kaitoualice

* * *

Miwa-san had parted ways with us as he was going back home. Both Kai-kun were walking back home together as I looked around the shops, I realized that I need some boosters for my deck.  
"Kiraro?"  
"Kai-kun...Do we have booster packs for Reflected Magician's?"  
"No, your deck is different from any others."  
I sighed as it was only 4:54 PM. I forgot that I didn't get it from here. I haven't changed my deck for a while, the last time I made any modifications it was around 6 months ago. Kai-kun patted my head and stated, "Kiraro, don't worry about it..your not fighting for a while."  
"But Kai-kun.."  
Usually Kai-kun wants to change my deck as I can't stay that deck for a long time. He has been acting weirder since I've told him about the fight I had with Mako.  
"Kai-kun..do you not want me to fight again...?"  
"Kiraro..."Kai-kun sighed, "Believe in me..trust me..."  
"Kai-kun.."  
Kai-kun is definitely strange, his behavior is being more weird than before. As we walked past some of the shops I saw CardCaptial again.  
"Kai-kun, lets go inside there!"  
I started skipping toward the cardshop as I want to see many new cards that I've never seen before. The doors slid again as I tripped on the welcome mat once again. I fell flat on my face as my nose stung a bit.  
"O-ouch...that hurts...I can't believe this happen to me again..." as I rubbed my nose.  
"Kiraro-san? Did you fall again?" a sweet voice called me.  
I looked up as I saw Aichi-kun.  
"Oh! Aichi-kun!"  
He smiled very sweetly. I looked over as I saw a tall guy with spiky hair as he wore the same school uniform as Aichi-kun. There was another boy as he had curly brown hair as he also wore the same uniform as well. I looked over at my side as Kai-kun sighed once more. He pulled me up and patted my head.  
"Kai-kun?" I asked.  
Kai-kun looked over the tables as he looked disappointed.  
"Welcome! Oh Kai-kun you brought a friend?" the manger asked.  
He had dark green spikey hair who wore a blue apron with a shirt and jeans. His red glasses took over his eyes as I wasn't able to see them.  
"Is this the first time your here?" he asked politely.  
"No, I was here once before" I got up as I dusted off my uniform.  
The black spikey hair boy walked towards me as he grinned.  
"Hey! You, you should fight the great Morikawa Katsumi!" he pointed to himself while grinning.  
"What are you talking about Lose-umi, you lose all the time!" Kamui shouted to him.  
"My name is Morikawa K-A-T-S-umi!"Morikawa-san replied.  
"ehehe..." Aichi replied as I saw some sweatdrops beside him.  
"Idiots."Kai-kun sighed.  
"Well...sorry but I can't really fight today..." as I peeked over at Kai-kun.  
Aichi-kun gave a confused looked at me.  
"Wait? Your surrendering to me!" Morikawa-san replied.  
I put my hand on my face as I sweatdrop.  
"No! Lose-umi! She doesn't want to fight a loser like you!" Kamui replied.  
"Its not like that..." I stated.  
Aichi-kun soon spotted my clothing.  
"Kiraro-san? Are you in the same high school as Kai-kun?"  
"Yeah..things are rough there kinda.." I replied as I remembered Mako.  
Kai-kun sighed as he sat at one of the nearby chairs with a table. I walked towards him as I asked, "Kai-kun..how come your acting different today?"  
"I'm not." he replied.  
I looked around the room as I saw some junior kids fighting. I think Kai-kun is disappointed as he can't find a good fighter to fight him.  
"Kiraro, you should go to them. You want to have fun right?" Kai-kun stated as I saw a slight smirk.  
My eyes widen as I smiled to him and I thanked him.  
I saw Morikawa go against the brown curly haired and saw his field.  
"Where are your other grades..?"  
"I don't need some weak grades for my strong deck!" Morikawa replied.  
After the fight was over Morikawa lost and kept stating he had bad luck. He kept reading over his forunte book and replied his horoscope was terrible for this day. I looked over at Aichi's side as I saw his Royal Paladin deck.  
"Hee...you have a Royal Paladin deck?" I smiled.  
"Yes! Its very important to me"  
I saw his Blaster Blade and saw it move for a moment. I rubbed my eyes.  
"Kiraro-san?"  
"No, sorry, can I take a look at your deck?"  
"Sure" as he passed his deck over to me.  
I looked at his deck as I felt something very warm in his deck. It made my heart feel warm and fuzzy. This deck has been treated with care and dedication. Suddenly I saw the deck of cards fly off onto my face.  
"Ahh!" I hollered out.  
When I looked again I saw barren land filled with rocks. It had a few trees on top of the large rocks. I looked at myself as I look hollow from one of the fighters from the championships.  
"What is going on here...?"  
I walked around the place as it looked very familiar to me. I came across a bunch of figures as they looked over me. It was units from the cards. It was the Royal Paladin deck.  
"W-What is going on here...?"  
"Ryuumei Kiraro." one of the units walked towards me.  
He had a white armor with navy tight suit and a large white sword. It was Blaster Blade.  
"Blaster Blade...?"  
"Ryuumei Kiraro, You have one of the powers of Psyqualia."  
"Psyqualia...? What is that?"  
"The power to foreshadow your victory." Blaster Blade stated.  
I looked back as I remembered when I faced Mako and Daylight Wizard glowed.  
"That isn't possible! That is exactly what Ren-chan has!" I cried.  
I feared of what Psyqualia power is. I know what Kai-kun told me, the power to consume others into darkness. I looked at my hands as it was shaking in fear.  
"Suzagamori Ren also has this power, but there is another."  
"Who? Who is it?" I asked him.  
Blaster Blade had rose his sword up as a ray of light shone from the sky. I looked up as I saw a familiar face.  
"Who..is that..?" I asked him.  
"Time will come when he comes." he stated as he put his sword back on the ground, "When that time comes there will be a chosen."  
"Blaster Blade what you talking about?"  
As I he was about to answer another light blinded me as I looked over again. I saw 2 units they looked the same, but they are complete opposites. I couldn't see them properly as a large shadow was over them. What is going on here? My head was filled with emange amount of pain. My body felt weak and my heart felt like someone pulled it right out. This is what exactly I had when I was sick before. I closed my eyes as another blink of light blinded me.

"Kiraro!" a voice called me.  
I slowly opened my eyes as Kai-kun was next to me.  
"Kiraro! Can you hear me?" Kai-kun asked.  
"Kai-kun..?"  
I got up as I saw a different room. It was Kai-kun's room.  
"Kai-kun..? How did I get up here?"  
Kai-kun sighed of relief as he explain, "When you were looking at Aichi's deck you suddenly fainted."  
"I fainted...?" I asked myself.  
How is that possible? Wasn't I on another planet or something?  
"Kiraro...what is going on?" Kai-kun asked me.

His green eyes looked straight into my soul as I felt some pain in my heart. I saw his hand was on top of mines as it was shaking a little.  
"Kai-kun...would you...hate me...if I told you that...I have..the same power as Ren-chan..?" as I looked at the other side.  
I didn't want to see Kai-kun's eyes as he might hate me for a long time. He squeezed my hand as he turn my face towards his using his other. His eyes looked sad as he didn't let go of my hand.  
"Kai-kun..I'm..sorry...I-I-..I don't want this power..." as my eyes began to heat up.  
I felt my eyes growing hotter as hot tears rolled down my cheek. I was wiping them with my palms as more tears came up. I don't want the same power as Ren-chan. I don't want to be consume with darkness.. I don't want to forget the people whom loved. Especially, I don't want to be hated by Kai-kun. My tears kept coming no matter how much I wiped them. I felt something cool on my cheek. I looked up from my red eyes as I saw Kai-kun's hand on my cheek.  
"K-Kai-kun!" as I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulder.  
Kai-kun wrapped his other hand on my waist and squeezed it and his other hand was still holding onto mines. He kept whispering my name near my ear as the tears grew more.  
"Kiraro..I promise..I won't let that happen to you...I won't let you become like Ren. I promise" as he squeezed my hand tighter.  
I became a little sleepy after crying for quite a while.  
"Kai-kun.." I moaned.  
He opened the blanket as he placed me on the bed. He touched my bangs and was about to go. I pulled his sleeve and asking him, "Kai-kun...can you stay with me a little longer?"  
My red puffy eyes still had the little bit of tears in them. Kai-kun squeezed both my hands and pulled them towards his chest.  
"Kai-kun?" I sniffed.  
"Kiraro..Please I beg you...don't do that again.." Kai whispered to my ear.  
My ear felt very hot as I looked at Kai-kun once again when he let go of me.

* * *

Is it getting a little hot...or is it just me O/o? I do not own Bushiroad's Cardfight Vanguard.


	9. Chapter 9 Onward

Whoa a second chapter!=D There is a little spoiler (its really debatable) unless you reached episode 16, but if you want to read this you can =3. I did warn you though ^^.

-Kaitoualice

* * *

"Kai-kun..I'm sorry..I didn't mean to scare you at all..." I teared up a bit.  
My voice sounded a little hoarse, but it was clear enough to Kai-kun. Kai-kun had tighten my waist a bit more.  
"Kiraro...When you fainted...I thought that sickness you had came back to you..I thought you'll never come back.."  
Kai-kun shuttered a little bit.

I can feel he was worried about me as he is shaking. Even though I can't see his eyes as his bangs blocked his eyes, I can feel that he still the same Kai-kun when we were kids.  
My sickness wasn't just about fainting it was almost the verge of death. The doctors always told my relatives that I wasn't able to last long as my heart rate is slower compare to others. Kai-kun, Ren-chan, and Tetsu-san were always there for me, as they visited me at the hospital and at home everyday. Kai-kun had especially been there for me. He would always tried to cheer me up by playing vanguard with me, however whenever I play my heart rate grows faster as the doctors would interrupt our game and send me to the emergency room. The doctors had also explain to me, that if I do anything that can make my heart rate increase, it has the possibility that I might die. The thing I had never understand when I was a kid even now, why does my body grow weaker every time I had played vanguard and why does my heart beat faster too?  
When I came back to reality, Kai-kun then had let go of me. As he put one of his fingers under my eye to take out one of the tears I shed before. He patted my bangs as it felt very comfortable. My mind soon became blank as I fell deeper into sleep.

When I woke up again, I saw the date on the clock as it was Sunday. How long have I been sleeping before? Last time I remember it was Friday. I got up from Kai-kun's bed and I opened the bedroom door that links to the living room. I saw him sitting on the couch and looking over his deck. When he looked over at me he dropped some cards he was holding onto as his eyes widen. He was walking faster to me.  
"Kiraro...Your awake..."  
"Kai-kun...how long have I been sleeping for?"  
"A day."  
"A day! How is that possible!" my eyes had widen as my hands were shaking a little bit.  
"Could it be..." as I looked at Kai-kun.  
My eyes had been in fear as I remember what Ren-chan went through. Whenever he had a fight with anyone he would be weak and stay in bed. When Kai-kun was reaching his hand towards me I backed away a little.  
"Kiraro..."  
"Kai-kun..I'm afraid...I'm scared...I-I-I don't know what to do?" as I fell on the floor.  
Kai-kun knelt down as he wrapped his arms around my waist. It was warm. My trembling stopped as I wrapped my arms around Kai-kun's neck. I sniffed his shoulder as I can smell his scent. I felt very safe with Kai-kun.  
"Kai-kun..I wanna go back to Cardcaptial..."  
I saw a smirk as he let go of me. He got up and said,"First you should get your apartment ready and second you should get dressed too." I smiled as I headed towards the door and said my goodbyes to Kai-kun.  
When I reached my apartment, I had unlocked my door and looked around. It was still filled with lots of boxes.

After a few hours had past my apartment is ready. I had a few things left but it was quite heavy to put it in. I went to the washroom to take a shower, brushed my teeth and hair. I looked at my closet. I grabbed my short-length purple and pink plaid dress and knee-stockins. When I was done dressing I looked around as I saw my white belt that had a deck holder along with it. My uncle gave me that for Christmas as I decided to wear it. I wrapped it around my waist and put my deck onto the holder. As I pulled out my white flats I headed out the door. I saw Kai-kun at the front of the door.  
"Kai-kun!"  
"Done?"  
"Yes!" I smiled as we headed to the elevator. We arrived at _CardCaptial _as the sliding doors slid again. When both Kai-kun and I entered the shop, clumsily I had my flats under the mat as I fell on the floor. I fell flat onto my nose once again.  
My nose, once again, sting a little as I rubbed it once again.  
"Kiraro.." Kai-kun sighed as he helped me up.  
I looked around as I saw Aichi-kun and Kamui.  
"Kiraro-san!" Aichi-kun called out.  
"Aichi-kun?"  
He rushed over to where I was and asked, "Kiraro-san! Are you alright! You fainted when you saw my deck! Kai-kun also said that you were sleeping for a long time!"  
"Aichi-kun..I'm sorry for worrying you..." I apologized, "I'm fine right now, sometimes I feel really light-headed at random times. I fainted quite a lot." I lied.  
I didn't want to tell Aichi-kun about the Psyqualia power for some reason. I had a feeling something will happen, but I shook it off. Kamui-kun walked towards me and stated, "Kiraro, if you are getting light-headed that often, shouldn't you go see a teacher?"  
Aichi-kun had a few sweat drops beside his bangs and I heard the girl at the front desk sighed, she stated, " You mean Doctor."  
He blushed and said "Yeah! That is what I mean!"  
I laughed a little.  
But Aichi's eyes still worried about my fainting.  
"Kiraro-san...when we are going to the tournament you should get to the clinic...you have been sleep far too long..."  
"Aichi-kun...I'll be fine..Please don't worry...and you are going to the tournament today?"  
"Yes!We are heading out once the manger finished!" Kamui eagerly said.  
I looked at the time on my cell phone as it was almost a few minutes before the next train.  
"Kai-kun I'm going to take the train to the tournament."  
"Kiraro, don't go off when you reach there"  
"K-Kai-kun!" I said embarrassed.  
After I said my farewells, I headed to the train station and took the train that links towards the tournament.

* * *

OHH!=D They are off to the regional tournament!=D For the next chapters I recommend to watch episode 17-39 ^^ because after this chapter its going to jump really big xDD LOLOL. I do not own Bushiroad's Cardfight Vanguard.


	10. Chapter 10 Overprotective?

Sorry guys I did something stupid and I was trying to fix some stuff..D= if you guys see anything that looks different from the last one please tell me ^^ thank you for reading ^^ and I'm sorry what had happened.

-Kaitoualice

* * *

When I reached to the tournament I realized that I missed an hour of the tournament and it was already lunch time over there. I looked around the area to see if I see them. As I was about to dial Kai-kun's phone number, I saw a little girl holding a lunch box. She had a red scarf wrapped up at the right corner of her dirty blonde hair. Her clothes are like a pirates as she wore a red vest and boots. She had a very big lunchbox as it might be a double lunchbox, she was looking around the area as she approach me.  
"Have you seen Kamui-chan?"  
"Kamui-chan? I haven't seen him, but I am looking for Team Q4 also. Do you want to look together?" I smiled.  
She smiled back brightly as she says, "Okay! Lets find Kamui-chan! After all I am his G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D soon to be fiance!" as she had many fantasies in her imagination.  
I smiled as we both walked together and she kept telling me how Kamui and her are going to together forever and how he made a promise to her too. I thought to myself as I thought Kamui as a romantic type. Is he that type? I asked myself. We came across a table with a shelter as I saw Team Q4. Kamui was arguing with Morikawa-san as he kept telling him that he ate the most precious thing that existed.  
"KAMUI-CHANNNN!" as she was running towards him with the lunchbox.  
I chuckled a little as I saw Kai-kun.  
"Oh Kai-kun?"  
He looked at me, "Kiraro, Where were you?"  
"The train took a while...sorry Kai-kun..did I miss a lot?"  
"No, but we are going to have the finals for the regional after lunch."  
"Oh" was all I was able to say. I was quite disappointed with myself.  
"Kiraro, don't worry the fights wasn't challenging" as he patted my head.  
I feel Kai-kun has becoming more gentle even though on the surface he is still cold. I felt something thumping in my chest as I looked away from Kai-kun. I placed my hand onto my chest were my heart was as it kept thumping whenever Kai-kun is near me.

**GRRZZZZ**

As I looked around as I heard it again and it was louder. Kai-kun looked at me as I looked away. I was embarrassed as I didn't eat yet.  
"Kiraro, lets go eat now."  
"Kai-kun, you didn't eat too?" as I turned around.  
"I haven't, since he didn't get the lunch for us, but cat food." he stated.  
I chuckled a little bit as I smiled at Kai-kun.  
"I can't imagine Kai-kun eating cat food" I was laughing a little louder.  
When I turned around again for a moment I thought I saw Kai-kun giving a slight smile.  
"Kai-kun! You smiled!"  
"I haven't"  
I laughed a little as I smiled at Kai-kun as he kept denying it. When we reached at the food court I noticed that a lot of people were starting at us. Mainly at Kai-kun who is waiting in line with me. I heard a lot of girls were telling how he was really goodlooking and he is a really good fighter also. They also kept notice me as the kept gossiping of how I look like Kai-kun's younger sister or something. At that moment I felt pain at my chest where my heart lies and I also felt a little bit irritated. I took a glance at Kai-kun who was still keeping his cool and not noticing anyone. Now that I notice it Kai-kun is really good looking as he is also quite tall, he has natural brown hair that goes along with his pure green eyes. His casual clothing makes him even more good looking as it matches both his hair and eyes. I looked down as I blushed a little bit. How come that I now notice how he is? After we eaten our food we were heading towards the stadium. As Kai-kun and I had stated our goodbyes I headed to the seats to watch the players. I saw Miwa-san along with Morikawa, Izaki, Kamui's followers and Aichi-kun's younger sister whom Miwa-san introduced me to.

It was Aichi-kun's turn as Kamui lost to Nagisa-chan and Kai-kun won against the second player of Team Handsome. When Aichi-kun was standing there looking at his deck I felt something very strange. When he rode Soul Saver Dragon, a sever pain went through my head as I was back on Cray once again. I saw Soul Saver Dragon flying over the land and flying towards me. When she slowed down and landed on the ground she roared up at the sky as I saw a bright light upon the sky. I saw a boy who was very familiar as when I looked closer it was Aichi-kun. When I came back to reality, I saw I was in the inferminaty room as I looked up as I saw the ceiling. I got up as the pain in my head was still there, but it stopped after a while. I looked around the room as I saw no one in here. I wonder who put me here? When I got up as I going to put back my boots on I saw a person running towards the inferminaty room. It was Kai-kun and he is wearing a metal.  
"Kiraro..." he stated as he was catching his breathe a little.  
"Kai-kun? Why am I here?"  
"Miwa told me that you fainted when you saw Aichi ride Soul Saver Dragon"  
"Oh,Did Miwa bring me here?"  
"Yes." was all he could say.  
I felt a strong aura around Kai-kun as he was quite upset about something. He also turned away from me, as I wasn't able to see his eyes. His body was all tense up as he was clenching his hand. I walked towards Kai-kun and stated, "Kai-kun..I'm sorry to worry you...I don't know...My head just started to hurt a lot when Aichi-kun rode Soul Saver Dragon.."  
Kai-kun was still clenching his fist as he didn't look like he was listening to me. Kai-kun must be really angry with me as he could have been with his team for the celebration. I looked at Kai-kun's fist as it was still curled up in a ball and I slowly reached for it. I put my hand over his fist as he finally looked into my eyes and stated  
"Kiraro..." as he stopped making a fist.  
"Kai-kun...you don't need to keep watching over me...I will be fine..." As I saw starting at his hand that I put my hand over his.  
He folded his fingers into mine as my heart thumped once more and I felt my cheeks burn up at the sides. I looked up at Kai-kun as he gave a expression l have never seen before. His eyes brows droop at the sides his cheeks were a little tense up and his green eyes were filled with sadness.  
"Kiraro...there are reasons why I watch over you and the reasons I can't tell you...yet"  
"Kai-kun...how come you won't tell me..? Is it...because of Ren-chan?" I stated.  
I looked down at the ground as I felt my eyesbrows drop downwards. Kai-kun used his other hand and pull my face upwards towards his to face him.  
"That is another reason, but besides cardfighting..you are one of the most important things that I still have right now. I can't lose another one..not again." as Kai-kun looked at the other side and his natural brown bangs had covered it.  
"Kai-kun..." as I pulled myself towards him and hugged him with all my might, "Kai-kun...I promise..I won't be away from you...ever again...as I tighten my hand that is with Kai-kun's.  
"Kiraro..." as I looked up as my eyes had widen largely.  
Kai-kun didn't given no smirk or slight smile. He finally gave a genuine smile.

* * *

...Kai...O/o you just-just-just...*dies right on the spot on the laptop. I do not own Bushiroad's Cardfight vanguard, but I do still thank them!=D


	11. Chapter 11 The Real Problem

Hey!=D You guys get another chapter!=DD Lucky!=DDD I hope you like reading it!=DD If you haven't watched the episodes I had recommended before it is better to start soon O_O cause the next chapter will be a lot of spoilers O_o like a lot a lot o-o like basically almost 4-5 episodes of it O_Oll. I hope you like this chapter!=D and the episodes are 17-39 =3.

-Kaitoualice

* * *

After both Kai-kun and I walked out of the infirmity room we decided to go back to his apartment. We both held hands, as my chest kept beating faster and faster as I kept looking at Kai-kun. I always looked away from his shining face that I saw as my cheeks began to go a little red and felt quite hot. I used my other hand to hold onto my forehead as I wasn't completely better. My head felt very dizzy as my heart felt in pain. Why do I feel this? Is this because of that Psyqualia power? Or is it because my sickness came back? This is very complicated that I ever faced before. Kai-kun notice that I looked a little bit more weaker as he tighten his grip where he was holding hands with me.  
"Kai-kun..?" I looked up at Kai-kun pulling away my hand from my forehead.  
"Kiraro...your getting worse..." as he looked away from me, "I don't have any power to help you at all...I thought you got better before..."  
"Kai-kun..." I looked away also, but I put my hand onto his cheek and smiled.  
"Kai-kun...even though I am weak and sick..your always by my side..I can't thank you enough for that...my wish...is that you can't always look into the past...I will get better someday...I just know it" I stated as I smiled brightly at him.  
Kai-kun looked at me first with disbelief, but decided to sigh and patted my head.  
"Kiraro...if you have this again...that unknown sickness when we were kids..I wouldn't know what to do..." Kai-kun stated as we kept walking.  
I smiled a little bit as I felt happy that Kai-kun is very kind to me as I always felt his kindness all the time. We decided to stop at a mall near by as it was a good rest for me. Kai-kun told me that he will get something for us to drink while we are resting. While sitting on the bench waiting for Kai-kun I felt something weird near by. I got up from my seat and decided to look around what I had felt. Kai-kun wouldn't be taking long to get our drinks so I should hurry. Then I saw the sign "_PSY".  
_"Psy?" I asked myself.  
I felt that I should go inside there as if someone is calling to me. While walking to the door it slid, but this time I didn't trip. I was surprised with myself.  
"Welcome" a soft voice greeted me.  
I looked up to see a young women with short aqua-blue hair while wearing a big blue shirt along with a yellow scarf and navy tights. She was smiling. I noticed two other teenagers were right next to each other. One was short that had long curly orange hair at the sides of her while wearing a orangy-red shirt along with a red mini skirt. Another was taller than the shorter one as she had long blonde hair that part of it was at the side holding it as she wore a black and white Chinese style uniform.  
"H-Hello.." my voice cracked a little.  
I looked around my area as I saw many hollow gram cards.  
"We have been expecting you.." the aqua-blue hair told me.  
"Excuse me..? You knew that I was coming here..?" I asked.  
"Yes, my name is Suiko and all 3 of us have been waiting for you"  
I gave a weird look to Suiko-san as I was also a little crept out. How can they be expecting me when this is my first time here? I took a step back,but a large pain in my chest stopped me. I fell on my knees as I used my right hand grabbing my chest where my heart lies. It was quite painful as if a polar bear had attacked me while I am still living after it. I began to breathe abnormally as I kept wheezing a lot.  
"Suiko!" the long blonde hair told her.  
"Don't worry Kourin, she is different from him. She has been in this state longer than anyone"  
I looked up at Suiko-san and asked,  
"Suiko-san that is? What do you mean by this?" I breathed.  
"Ryuumei Kiraro...You have the power of Psyqualia."  
"I have already knew that...but what is this Psyqualia really?"  
"The power to foreshadow your victory with a single card."  
"Blaster Blade had already told me that...but why do I feel this!" I shouted out.  
"My, My someone has a temper" the curly orange hair teased.  
"Rekka!" Kourin-san shouted to her.  
"What? I am only stating the truth." she teased again.  
I was more confused that I ever had been. Maybe I shouldn't have went inside this shop.  
"Ryuumei Kiraro..I have heard from someone that you use to have a uknown sickness that even the doctor weren't able to cure, correct?" Suiko-san asked.  
"Yes...how do you know that?"  
She just smiled and continued, "The real reason you were able to get better was because you weren't in any Vanguard relates also, correct?"  
"What?" as I looked back.  
When Kai-kun, Ren-chan, and Tetsu-san left town. I was too upset what had happened and decided to cardfight once again when I am able to go to Kai-kun's city. I put my deck in my draw so I wouldn't have to remember what had happened.  
"I guess..that is right..."  
"Unlike many other Psyqualias you have a more fragile body. That Psyqualia, power that you have, is taking part of your life away." she calmly told me.  
That hit me right to my face. Now that makes sense. This Psyqualia must be the real reason why I am sick. Maybe, this Psyqualia power is the key problem when I was still a kid.  
"How do you know all of this?" I asked more calmly.  
She smiled as she told me, "In due time along with another, you will know about this."  
As usual I am still in lost of what she has told me. At least I found out why I get sick off and on all the time. I didn't realize it was because of Vanguard. The pain slowly disappeared as I was able to stand up.  
"When we meet again, Ryuumei Kiraro, you will find another Psyqualia ally." she stated  
"Another one? Do you mean Ren-chan?"  
"No, he is quite closer than you think he is." she explains.  
When all 3 of them helped me out of the store as I walked towards the hall, I saw Kai-kun. He was still holding onto the drinks as he looked a bit sweaty as he spotted me. He was running towards. Kai-kun must be upset with me when I just left.  
"Kiraro...where were you? I told you to stay put." Kai-kun scold me.  
I looked up to see his face. I saw his green eyes filled with worry and how the side of his cheeks had sweat on them. Kai-kun must have been looking all over at the mall for me.  
"I'm sorry Kai-kun...I just...its just..." I looked down.  
Kai-kun had sighed as he gave me the drink he bought.  
"Kiraro...Please..don't break the promise again...I don't want to lose you...not like how I did in the past..when I just left you..." Kai-kun stated as his face was filled with regret. I felt horrible as I shouldn't have left Kai-kun, he had the right to be mad at me. Since I am already fainting on random times, he thinks. I should tell him of what Suiko-san told me.  
"Uhm..Kai-kun..I need to tell you something.." I told him.  
We decided to sit by a nearby bench so I am able to tell Kai-kun of what had happened. Kai-kun patted my head as he also felt my forehead also. Kai-kun is still worry about me. I felt a sharp pain in my heart.  
"Kiraro..what is it that you want to tell me?" Kai-kun stated.  
"When I was waiting for you to get the drinks I felt something strange and I decided to look around to see. Then I saw the _Psy_ cardshop as 3 women appeared. There was a aqua-blue hair one that told me that the real reason I am like this..its because...of Vanguard." as I looked down looking at my knuckles.  
When I looked up again at Kai-kun, is green eyes had widen as he was about to say something, but decided not to.  
"Kai-kun?" I asked him.  
"Kiraro...there is something I haven't told you yet...and you should know it."  
"What is it Kai-kun?"  
"When we go to the nationals..Team Q4 will evently have to face Team ALF Foo Fighters."  
My eyes widen as I looked at Kai-kun's face.  
"That is Ren-chan's and Tetsu-san's team though! Do you mean they are here in this city!"  
Kai-kun had looked away while holding both his fists together.  
"Kai-kun?" I asked quietly.

* * *

Is it just me..or do you guys feel the awkardness at Kai O_Olll? I do not own Bushiroad's Cardfight Vanguard, but I still thank them for it!=D


	12. Chapter 12 Unexpected

Hey guys its Kaitoualice!=DD sorry for the delay! its been quite hot here and I couldn't type as I liked to cause I'll mess up the story and stuff! But I will try my best (if its not hot here *dies) to upload more for you guys!=D I hope you like this one!=D

-Kaitoualice

* * *

After we walked away from the mall both Kai-kun and I didn't look at each other. We bid farewell to each other as we both headed to our apartments. As I headed towards my apartment, my heart felt empty. It was a while since I've actually been in my apartment, in matter fact I haven't even slept in it. I sighed as I sat down on my bed. I didn't know what to think. I looked both at my hands as I felt afraid. Should I quit Vanguard? This Psyqualia power is much more stronger than I think it is. It can actually make you go insane with the lust of power. I questioned myself if I should quit Vanguard or not. I looked through my deck. This is the deck that was made when I first told my aunt that I wanted to play Vanguard 10 years ago. She gave it to me and told me,  
"Kiraro...long ago I was also a Vanguard fighter, but right now I am too old to play that. You should play with it and hopefully you can be on television where I can see you."  
" Aunty, I don't see any clans that I know here." I asked her while I was looking through the deck.  
"Kiraro, this deck is special...it isn't from here in Japan."  
"It isn't? Where is it from then?"  
She smiled at me as he put her hands where I was holding the deck.  
"This deck...was made from another country long from here."

I still didn't know where it was from, but I knew that this deck is important to my Aunty. I sighed as I kept looking through my cards. I was able to get some packs from my Aunty who knew where to buy them, so I was able to update once and a while. I looked through my cards some more as I remember the old time with Ren-chan and Kai-kun. We use to be at this old shed to play vanguard together. Ren-chan always had sparkling eyes whenever Kai-kun played. Those eyes though, do remind me of someone. My head grew more pain some more as I looked at the clock, it was 1:04 AM. How long have I looked at his deck? I decided to rest more before I go through the entire night. As I changed and did my daily hygiene as I went to bed.

When I woke up again, it was already the next day and it was almost the time for the Regionals to start. I decided to hurry to cheer on Team Q4. When I reached to the Regionals at the front door I saw Kamui-san quite upset. He started clenching his fists as he ran away from the others. Aichi-kun ran to follow him as he called out;  
"Kamui-kun!"  
Kamui-san was running the other way as I ran towards Aichi-kun.  
"Aichi-kun! What happened?"  
Aichi was out of breathe as he told me, "Kamui-kun got upset with Kai-kun..and he said he wanted to quit the team."  
Aichi-kun looked down on the floor as he was really upset.  
"Aichi-kun..." as I was sympathizing with him.  
"Aichi don't follow him, we need to get to the Regionals now." Kai-kun said coldly walking behind him.  
Kai-kun's team and some other people were following behind as they ran to catch up to us. How can Kai-kun say that! Thats so cold!  
"Kai-kun! Your teammate just ran out! You can't just leave it there!" I called out pointing to the direction Kamui-san ran off to.  
"Kiraro, it doesn't matter who is on my team." Kai-kun said casually as his eyes were hard and cold.  
My fists were clenching quite hard as it made me get more upset.  
"Now, Now." The guy with a red jack and dirty blonde hair commended.  
"Fine! I'll go look for Kamui-san myself!" as I ran out.  
"Kiraro-san!" Aichi-kun called out.  
I heard Kai-kun called me out too, but I ignored it. Why does Kai-kun have to be like this! Kamui-san is also a important part of their team...a team should always be together no matter what. When I said that out loud it made me feel stupid.  
"A team should always be together no matter what..." as I repeat those words.  
I sighed as I was just contradicting myself. I should look for Kamui-kun as I called out his name many times. I saw his two friends and Kamui-san being chased by them.  
"Kamui-san!" I called out.  
Kamui-san didn't seem to hear me as I tried ran after him. Suddenly my heart started to thump loudly as I fell on the floor. I curled up to a ball as my body was getting colder and colder. Some nearby people saw me as they screamed and called out,  
"Someone! Get help!" a nearby guy called out.  
He looked at me as he asked, "Miss! Are you okay? Miss!"  
My vision began to become blurry as I wasn't able to hear the guy's voice anymore.

**BeeP BeeP BeeP**

I started to open my eyes as I heard some sounds, I saw a nurse wearing a white uniform as she spotted me.  
"Get the doctor! She is awake now!"  
A doctor rushed into my room as he sat down on a chair and looked at me.  
"If you are able to hear me nod."  
I nodded.  
"Do you remember the last thing you did?"  
"I-I...I think I was on the floor..? And then someone saw me."  
"Well at least you didn't lose any memories, but...Kiraro-san..you should something."  
I looked at the doctor as he was trying to explain something to me.  
"Kiraro-san...it seems...you have a unknown disease..."  
My eyes had widen as I got up.  
"What! But!" as I started to cough.  
"Calm down, you can't raise your voice."  
"But...I thought it was gone..?"  
"No, it seems it have activated again. Dieases don't just go away." as he got up, "Kiraro-san you should get some rest...and it seems you have a visitor."  
I looked over as I spotted Aichi-kun. The doctor told him he can't stay too long as he left to check on other things.  
"Aichi-kun...?" I whispered.  
He looked down as he sat onto a chair next to me.  
"Kiraro-san...I'm sorry..I shouldn't have made you run like that..."  
"No its okay Aichi-kun! Its not your fault!" as I coughed more.  
Aichi-kun's eyes widen as he was about to call someone, but I stopped him. Aichi-kun had a worried face as he spoke again.  
"Kiraro-san..please don't be mad at Kai-kun..."  
I looked at Aichi-kun as I stretched out my arms and hugged him.  
"Aichi-kun, don't worry.. I won't be mad at him anymore..and thank you for coming here..." as I smiled.  
Aichi-kun is a lot different from Kai-kun, I can feel his kindness and his warmth easily. I let go as I saw him blush a little bit as he also told me that Team Q4 had lost at the finals. I started to feel a little uneasy of what happened.  
"Aichi-kun...do you know someone by the name Suzugamori Ren?" I squeezed the hospital's blanket a little bit.

* * *

Guys..did Kai just reach the level of ultimate jerk..? =3= lets go to the bike racks xD LOLOL Aww...aichi is so sweet...=3. I do no own Bushiroad's Cardfight Vanguard! but i still thank them for making it!=D


	13. Chapter 13 Never Returning

Hey guys its Kaitoualice!:D How long has it been since I've done a chapter for you guys..O-oll I should hurry it up xDD LOLOL its not even in the climax xDD LOLOL. Hopefully I will finish up to the climax before this month ends :3 thanks for reading!:3

-Kaitoualice

* * *

Aichi's eyes widen as he opened his mouth but no words came out.  
"Aichi-kun?"  
"S-sorry...its just...that..." Aichi-kun looked down on the floor.  
"Oh" was all I could say it was inconsiderate of me to ask him that, "Aichi-kun, I'm sorry.."  
"No its okay Kiraro-san! I know we have to get stronger to beat them!" Aichi-kun stated as he pulled up his arms to make a cheer.  
I smiled at him as he smiled back. It was nice that Aichi-kun is very kindhearted.  
"Aichi-kun..you are a lot different from Kai-kun.." I half smiled.  
I looked down on the hospital's blanket and squeezed it.  
"Kiraro-san...but Kiraro-san.."  
"Eh?" I asked him as I looked over to Aichi-kun.  
Aichi-kun was looking over at the door as I looked over. It was Kai-kun as he was breathing abnormally a little bit as started to walk towards me. I felt the tension of the atmosphere as it was filled with anger and it made both Aichi-kun and I uncomfortable.  
"Uhm...I"m sorry Kiraro-san..but it seems that I should get going..." as he got up and bowed to me.  
"Oh its okay Aichi-kun!" as he started to walk back.  
I think Kai-kun wanted Aichi-kun out of here as he made the rooms very uncomfortable. When the door closed, Kai-kun sat down where Aichi-kun sat at. He looked at me at the eye and stated, "Kiraro...you didn't need to get Katsuragi...if you didn't do that..then you didn't have to be at the hospital."  
There he goes again, not caring about his teammates.  
"But Kai-kun...Kamui-san is part of your team also! I don't want it to be like us!" as I coughed a lot.  
Kai-kun put his hand over my mouth as he told me, "Kiraro...your life...is more important than him."  
I heard my chest thumping, but in a different way.  
"Kai-kun...you didn't have to be a jerk..." I whispered.  
Kai-kun sighed as he put his hand on top of his forehead.  
"Kiraro...you don't understand what I mean.." Kai-kun sighed once more.  
I gave Kai-kun a puzzle look as I wasn't able to figure out what Kai-kun is talking about. After a few moments later he sighed once more as he finally looked at my eyes. He put his hand over my cheek as I felt warmth as my cheeks flared with heat.  
"Kai-kun..." I stated as I put my hand over his hand.  
"Kiraro...more than anyone else on the team...your important..."  
"Kai-kun?" I stated as my cheeks become more hot.  
There is something different about Kai-kun, his eyes aren't as cold as when I first met him and his aurora around him feels a little bit gentler than before. Its feels like when we were kids again. I smiled a little as I recall those good memories.  
"Its time to leave." the voice told us.  
It was the doctor, he told Kai-kun that I can't have visitors stay for too long as I need to rest up. Both Kai-kun and I had to let go of each other as we bid farewell. The doctor told me that I needed to sleep to rest to regain my strength. I fell back on the bed as I put the blanket ontop of body and fell deeper into sleep.

When I woke up again, I stretched my arms up at the air as I yawned. My back ached a little bit as so do my arms and legs. The nurse spotted me as her eyes widen as she called out,  
"Doctor! She is awake now!"  
The doctor came rushing in as he sat down on the chair.  
"Kiraro...are you alright? Is any part of your body aches?"  
"My back aches a little bit..."  
"You have been sleeping for almost a week"  
"A week!" my voice rose up

My mind was blank for a moment. I have been asleep for a week! How could that happen. This is like the time when I was sleep for a few days...I recall of what Suiko-san stated to me. She stated that my Psyqualia is different form others as my body is a lot more weaker than the rest. Could that be the real reason? Or could it be another?  
The doctor was examining my heart beat as he stated that I can go home now since I am healthy again, but told me that I shouldn't try to do any heavy activities including running. When I went to the front door I saw Kai-kun as I felt something in my heart. It was thumping in a different way. Kai-kun spotted me as he started to walk a little faster as he asked me,  
"Kiraro...you awake now..?"  
"Yeah, Kai-kun I'm sorry for making you wait for so long for me to wake up.."  
Kai-kun patted my head as he told me we should go. When we were exiting the hospital I was taking far to long walking as it has been a while since I did walk. Kai-kun waited for me as he carelessly reached for my hand as he held it. My heart started to race a bit more as my cheeks were burning. I felt my cheek as it was on fire.  
"Kai-kun...how did the regionals go..? I'm sorry that I wasn't there.."  
Kai-kun sighed as he told me that Team Q4 had lost.  
"Oh" was all I was able to say.  
I leaned closer to Kai-kun as he put his other arm around my waist.  
"Kai-kun...Did you see Ren-chan..?"  
Kai-kun was silent for a while as he open his mouth to speak,  
"Kiraro..I did see Ren again, but..Ren isn't the same Ren that you know anymore...that we know anymore."  
I looked down as I recall the memories with Ren-chan. He was always so positive and always looked up to Kai-kun whenever he fights. His eyes were sparkling with excitement. I sighed as I know we can't have Ren-chan back until a miracle happens. We soon reached _Cardcaptial_ and the doors slid as I was about to greet everyone. My feet were under the rug as I fell flat on the floor again. My nose stung a bit as it was already embarrassing enough that I was fighting with Kai-kun.  
"Kiraro-san..are you alright?" a sweet voice called.  
"Oh man, did she just fall again...She should have more good luck like me!" another voice complementing himself.  
"Kiraro..." Kai-kun sighed.  
He picked me up as I brushed off the dust. I saw everyone siting on the chairs while watching tv. Did they just recently add that?  
"Hey guys.." I said.  
"Kiraro-san are you alright now?" Aichi-kun asked me.  
Aichi-kun is always so sweet and considerate. It kinda remind me of the Ren-chan I knew before.  
"I should be and thank you Aichi-kun and thank you for visiting me."  
"Ohhh! Aichi did you visit her when the regionals were done?" Morikawa-san teased him.  
Aichi-kun blushed as he stated, "Y-Yes because she fainted and I didn't know if she was going to be okay!"  
Morikawa smirked as he grabbed Aichi and smirked at me too.  
"Hey Kiraro!" as he pointed to Aichi-kun, "You should go out with this guy! After all he always worry's about you!~"  
"Eh?" Aichi-kun hollowerd out as his cheeks were red.  
"Morikawa-san!" I called out as my cheeks were a bit red.  
"She's getting red!~" Morikawa teased even more with his smirk.  
I looked over at Kai-kun as I wanted him to say something, but he seems really angry. His fists were clenching far to much as it was about to bleed or something. His eyes were more slanted than before as he always turns around whenever I tried to look at him.  
"Kai-kun...?" I whispered.  
He turned around as he walking towards the sliding doors. It slid as he was leaving.  
"Kai-kun!" I shouted out to him.  
"I'm sorry Aichi-kun!" as I was about leave.  
Then I saw the tv flash something that caught my eye. Ren-chan was on the screen as his Shadow Paladin deck was giving me the shivers. He rode Blaster Dark as my eyes widen. Everyone in the store were very surprised as it was different from Blaster Blade.  
Aichi-kun was the most in shock.  
"Ren-chan...Aichi-kun" I muttered.  
Aichi-kun looked over at me as I saw some flashing red,purple and blue lights; lighting in his eyes. I rubbed my eyes again as it was gone. Was I seeing things? My headed started to hurt a little bit as I was on the floor. I saw some flashing cards that I saw from Ren-chan's deck. The Shadow Paladin deck.  
"Kiraro-san!" Aichi-kun called out to me.  
He knelt down on the floor as he was trying to look into my eyes. I felt pain in my head for a long time.  
"M-Manger!" Kamui-san called out.  
"Hey! Hey! Whats going on here?" Morikawa shouted out.  
"Hey! Shin-san! Get an ambulance!" the girl with light purple hair called out to him.  
I pressed my palm onto my forehead as it was growing larger. Pain was in my chest as well as I used my other hand grabbing my chest clothing. I was clenching it as it was very painful. The pain became to become even more. I started to breathe abnormally.  
"Kiraro-san! We need you to get to the hospital now!" Aichi-kun as he was about to stand up.  
I grabbed his wrist as I heavily breathe looking into his eyes.  
"A-Ai-Aichi-kun...Don't-t.. worry...Don't.. C-C-Call an ambulance." I told him.  
His eyes were back to pure blue, but the pain in my chest is still there. I felt something on my shoulder. I looked over as it was Kai-kun.  
"Kai-kun?" Aichi-kun mentioned.  
"Why is that jerk doing to Kiraro?" Kamui-san mumbled.  
Kai-kun knelt down as he put his other hand behind my head as he used his other hand to lift my legs up. He stood up as he was carrying me.  
"K-Kai-kun..." I muttered.  
I placed my head onto his chest as I remebered how warm and fuzzy it was in his arms. Kai-kun looked down at me as I saw something in his eyes. The eyes of regret.  
"Kiraro.." Kai-kun muttered.  
He started to leave the store as the others were calling out to him and I.  
"Just cancel the ambulance." Kai-kun said very coldly.  
Kai-kun had walked out from the shop as he was going to bring me to his apartment. Many pass byres were looking at Kai-kun as many of the girls were stating how jealous they were of how Kai-kun is carrying me. They all wished that they had a boyfriend that is very attracting like Kai-kun, it made my heart sank. I clenched his clothing as I felt the warmth from his body made myself very sleepy.

* * *

Whoa Kai...O-oll I have nothing to say to you o-olll I should stop making my chapters so repetitive -3-ll *slaps self. I do not own Bushiroad's Cardfight Vanguard, but I still thank them!:D I promise you guys that it will be another whole different chapter that isn't repeated xD LOl or mostly.


	14. Chapter 14 Finding the Truth

OMG!D; it has already been more than 2 weeks!*dies and suicides* I am very sorry everyone!D; Things happen and I was on vacation too!*dies* I hope this chapter will make it up!DD; There is a spoiler here O: so please if you haven't watched the remaining Season 1 of Cardfight! Vanguard please do. I do not want to make anyone disappointed or being spoiled at D;. I promise before the summer ends I will make a another chapter or try my best to before the summer ends here!*dies* Thank you very much with your patience!^^ I hope you like this chapter!:D Thank you for reading!:D I love you guys!:D

-Kaitoualice

* * *

It was kinda sunny outside as I slowly opened my eyes. I rubbed my eyes as I got up, I looked around the room as it looks like it was Kai-kun's room. I recall as I was remembered being the store as my chest was filled with pain. I looked at the day and time, this time I didn't sleep for too long. When I was about to open the door, Kai-kun was there in front of me.  
"Kai-kun..."  
"Kiraro.." as he pulled over to me.  
"Kai-kun..." as I clenched his shirt.  
I looked over as I saw Kai-kun with some luggage's, is he going somewhere?  
"Kai-kun how come you have some bags with you?"  
"We are going to a training camp." he stated as he let go.  
"Training camp?" I found it very exciting.  
"Am I able to go too?"  
Kai-kun patted my head as he got out another bag and placed it on the bed. I guess Kai-kun is stating I am able to go. Kai-kun and I decided to meet outside to go the shop together. I went to my apartment as I placed all the things I needed to be in the bag as I also had my deck too. I sighed and clenched the shirt quite a lot.  
"Aunty...I'm sorry..." as I was scanning through my deck.  
While looking through the cards I saw Magic Hurricane Dragon. I recall with my Aunty that Magic Hurricane Dragon is a very kind dragon that can help me, but I wasn't able to understand what she meant by that. As I looked at the time I placed my deck onto my carry on bag and headed outside.

When we reached the training camp it was near the beach and we also saw 3 people also. There was 2 guys and a girl. One guy was quite big as he had black jet hair put into a pony-tail. The other guy had dirty blonde hair that is quite short as he wore a red jacket. The girl was really beautiful as she had natural brown hair while holding onto a smaller pony-tail. It made me quite nervous to be around them.  
"Team Caesar?" Aichi-kun stated.  
Team Caesar...? It was familiar to me, but I wasn't able to find it out.  
"Hey everyone!" the dirty blonde hair greeted. He spotted me as he asked,  
"Hm? I didn't see you before? Are you going to be training also?" he smiled.  
"Y-Yes?" I stuttered.  
He seemed like a really nice guy with a very friendly attitude. I looked over at Kai-kun as he was looking over the sea. Kai-kun has been acting a little odd lately. We reached to our cabins as Team Q4 were training. Aichi-kun was training with Yuri-san and Kenji-san was training with Kai-kun, but they seem to into it. I smiled as I saw how much Kai-kun is enjoying himself. I heard a sigh as I looked behind as it was Miwa-san.  
"Kiraro..I don't understand why you like him so much.." Miwa-san stated as he smiled a little.  
"Don`t you like him too Miwa-san?"  
Miwa-san started to laugh quite loudly. I was puzzled by his laughter. Tears from Miwa-san's face was growing after a while he stopped. He rubbed his eyes while laughing slightly this time. I pouted. What did I say though?  
"Sorry Kiraro, I wasn't laughing at you, it was funny what you said." Miwa-san smirked.  
"I don't' understand what you mean.." I stated looking up at him.  
He smirked evilly, as he grabbed me by the neck as he called for Kai-kun. His face was really close to mine as my face was growing red. Kai-kun looked at me while his eyes were widen, he turned back to his fight afterwards.  
"Now I get it." Miwa-san stated as he let go.  
"M-M-Miwa-san! You almost choked me" I coughed a little.  
"Sorry sorry! My bad! But I understand why Kai-kun is in a bad mood now a days."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
Miwa-san was near my ear as he whispered,  
"I think there is something going on, More than just friends Kiraro." He smirked.

When we were done for the day, the manger asked all of us to make curry. It was quite delicious, but it had to many onions. It seems that Kai-kun had went a little overboard with the onions. Miwa-san kept stating how Kai-kun kept chopping to many. I looked at my food while eating as I can't get off what Miwa-san stated to me.  
"Kiraro-san?"  
I looked up as Aichi-kun looked worried.  
"Are you alright? You haven't been well for a long time" Aichi-kun mentioned.  
I smiled a little bit as I stated, "Don't worry its not the curry, its delicious. Its nothing don't worry Aichi-kun." I reassured him.  
"Un." was all Aichi-kun replied.  
He didn't seem to believe me as he continue to eat while looking at me at times. When we finished our dinner we headed for bed. I was in the room with Emi-chan, Misaki-san, and Yuri-san. We talked a lot about the adjournment as we were about to change the subject, the manger came in to tell us to sleep early as we are going to wake up early.  
It was a while as I kept turning from left and right. I wasn't able to sleep for some reason. It might have been since I've slept a little bit today. I got up from the bed as I put on the slippers and walked out. I shut the door quietly as I walked to the front door. I decided to go outside for some fresh air. While walking around the area, I spotted Kai-kun. He was in his sleep wear. His black Tank top ,Navy blue pants, but he has a blazer on this time. He looked over as he spotted me.  
"Kiraro? Your not sleeping?" He asked.  
"No, I wasn't able to sleep for some reason."  
We both sat down on the edge as I was leaning onto his shoulder. He put his arm around my waist as it felt very comfortable. I recall Miwa-san's quote.  
"Kai-kun...How come you were in a bad mood?" I asked him while looking up.  
Kai-kun didn't say anything but he tighten his arm around my waist.  
"Kai-kun?"  
Kai-kun sighed as he told me it was nothing. I had a feeling it was more than that.  
"Kai-kun...how come you are being like this..? Did I do something wrong?"  
"It wasn't that you did something"  
"What do you mean?"  
Kai-kun stayed silent for some time as he got up.  
"Kai-kun...?"  
"I will tell you when the time comes." as he entered in the cabin.  
"Kai-kun?" as I got up.

_Kiraro..Kiraro..._

I looked over as it was nothing. I swore that I heard someone or something called me? I started to walk towards the beach. The beach was very pretty as I saw the water reflecting the moon's reflection.

_Kiraro..._

I heard it again. I had a feeling that I should look in my deck. As I opened my deck it started to glow. It had violet, blue, and pink mixing together around it. I started to look through my deck as I stopped at one of my cards. It was Candy Twister Ise. The light became quite large as I yelped while closing my eyes. When I opened it again, I was in the rocky place I was before when I looked over Aichi-kun's deck. I turned around as I saw my cards they were lining up as they smiled at me.

I was quite puzzled what had happened.  
"Ryuumei Kiraro, you are one of the many chosen Psyqualia players out there." as one of my critical trigger, Hayato explain to me.

"I already know I have the power of Psyqualia, but it doesn't make people happy having it." as I remember Ren-chan.  
Magic Hurricane Dragon flew above the sky as it was soaring and roaring around the area. It went around the area a few times as the other cards led a path to me. Magic Hurricane Dragon soon came down as it was going through the path as it landed.  
"Ryuumei Kiraro, The power of Psyqualia is very powerful just how Sugugamori Ren has it and so does another." Magic Hurricane Dragon explain to me.  
"I refuse to use the power of Psyqualia! This power only makes people sad and destroys yourself terribly" as I cried out.  
White Magician started to walk towards me as she faced me.  
"Ryuumei Kiraro, this power is the only way to save others like yourself, from being destroyed and others in the future as well."  
"You mean... I can save Ren-chan using this power? The power of Psyqualia?!"  
"Yes you can, but there is another who might save him as well."  
Another one? There is someone else that I know who wields another power of Psyqualia?  
"Why are you telling me about the power of Psyqualia...?"  
White Magician smiled very slightly as she looked down into my eyes and stated,  
"In the near future you will understand why all of us want you to use the power of Psyqualia...Please play Vanguard once again." as White Magican stated.  
Another flash of light blinded me as I covered my eyes with my arm.

"Kiraro-san!?" I heard a voice.  
It was very sweet voice that I know of. The gentle voice that I heard found me from the light. I opened my eyes very slowly as I blinked again.  
It was Aichi-kun.  
"Kiraro-san! Are you okay!?"  
"Aichi-kun...?"  
I got up as I felt the floor it was filled with sand. I looked around the area as I saw the ocean and the birds soaring around. Am I at the beach? Did I sleep at the beach?  
I looked at Aichi-kun as I saw him wearing a pullover with his swim suit.  
"Kiraro-san?"  
"Oh! Sorry Aichi-kun" I apologized  
"Kiraro-san, why were you sleeping here? I thought you ran away since you weren't at the cabin."  
"I'm not sure...I guess I might have fallen asleep when I was walking to the beach..?"  
"Kiraro-san...please don't do that again..." Aichi-kun looked down.  
I saw how worried Aichi-kun is, he eyes were about to tear up, he looked down and he looked like he was running around the place. Aichi-kun is a very dear friend to both himself and I. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I stated,  
"Thank you Aichi-kun"  
When I release him he was blushing a bit as we both were laughing. The thing that puzzled me is that how did Aichi-kun find me?  
"Uhm..Aichi-kun..? How did you find me?"  
Aichi-kun thought for a moment as he stated,  
"Uhm...for some reason I thought someone was calling to me? It sounded like Kiraro-san for a moment, but then a another voice called me to find you at the beach. It was a guy's voice."  
Suddenly I saw the same lights in Aichi-kun's eyes the purple, blue and pink mixing together. I then remember White Magician's quote, that there might be another chosen Psyqualia player. Could it be Aichi-kun?

* * *

Oh...now that was a bit of a awkard moment for Aichi-kun. xD LOL I wonder what happends later on in the chapters O_o we will see!~ hehe!:D I do not own Bushiroad's Cardfight! Vanguard! But I still thank them for it!;DDD


	15. Chapter 15 More than one Surprise

Hey guys!:D YAY!:D I actually made it! before summer ended here xDD LOLOL I'm sorry to everyone that you had to wait for a long time!D; I hope I am able to have some time to make more chapters for you all!:D thank you very much for reading this chapter!:D

-Kaitoualice

* * *

I was staring at Aichi-kun for a while as Aichi-kun started to blush a little bit.  
"Uhm..Kiraro-san..is there something on my face?"  
"Oh sorry Aichi-kun! Its nothing don't worry Aichi-kun."  
Both Aichi-kun and I walked back to the cabin as I saw Kai-kun and the others. Emi-chan started to run over here.  
"Aichi! Where were you?! I was worried!" Emi-chan scolded him.  
"Ah...Sorry Emi, I was trying to find Kiraro-san..."  
"I guess that is a reason, but don't go off like that, the others were worried about you!"  
"I'm sorry Emi-chan..It was my fault.." I bowed and apologized.  
"Oh its okay Kiraro-san! At least you didn't leave us or something"

I looked over at Kai-kun as he looked quite angry. His eyebrows were more slanted than more and he had a very angry atmosphere around him. I put my head down as I slowly walked to Kai-kun.  
"Kai-kun..." I whispered.  
"Kiraro. Where did you go?" Kai-kun calmly asked.  
"I-I guess I fell asleep at the beach, when we were done talking?"  
I put my head high up as he looked puzzled.  
"Kiraro...when we were done talking last night, did you fall asleep?"  
"No, its just when we were done talking I thought I heard someone call to me at the beach and when I woke up I was still there"  
Kai-kun spotted some sand on my head as I tried to dust it off. He brushed off the remaining sand on my head as he told me to follow him. When we reached to the washroom he told me to get my clothes and take a bath.  
I got my clothes from my bag at the cabin I was assigned at and went back to the washroom. I washed throughly as much as I could to get off all the sand and the seawater smell. When I was done and I put on my new fresh clothes. I put on my two piece swim wear over a thin T-shirt. Kai-kun was waiting for me.  
He changed his clothes to his swimsuit and a thin hoodie. When Kai-kun spotted me he grabbed my arm as he put me onto his chest. He put both of his arms wrapping around my waist and shoulder.  
"K-Kai-kun?" as I felt hot all over my body.  
My body was sweating all over from Kai-kun's embrace.  
"Kiraro..." as he squeezed my waist more tightly.  
I put my head onto his chest as I softly said,  
"I'm sorry"  
Kai-kun didn't let go of me for a while.  
"Kiraro, I thought you left when I didn't see you this morning. Or I thought that power controlled you"  
I looked up as I saw a expression that I've never seen Kai-kun before. His eyes weren't slanted anymore as he looked more softer. His eyes were a little watery. The Kai-kun that everyone knows that is very cool and calm filled with no emotions is different. I reached to touch Kai-kun's lips. When I realize I was doing that my face was red and filled with embarrassment. I looked away, but Kai-kun didn't let me. He used his other hand that he used to wrap me around my shoulders. He placed his fingertips onto the bottom of my chin to turn my face around. I looked at Kai-kun's eyes. Its was more beautiful than I ever saw before. It was like his eyes were sparkling.

"Kiraro-san! Kai-kun!" I voice called us.

I was startled by the voice as it was Aichi-kun. We must have took to long. When I was about to reply, Kai-kun placed his hand onto my mouth as he pulled me to another room.  
"Kai-kun..? Aichi-kun is calling us.."  
Kai-kun looked at the other side as he asking,  
"Kiraro..why do you always feel so happy around Aichi-kun than around me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You always with Aichi and always near him. You get really happy and you smile a lot more than you do with me. Whenever you are near me you always look down and don't look into my eyes." as he clicked his tongue.  
My eyes widen as small amounts of tears shed.  
"Kiraro?"  
"I'm sorry Kai-kun...I didn't mean to make you feel that way...its just recently...whenever I look at you my heart gets weird as my face does too. It just happends my body reacts with that."  
Kai-kun wiped my tears with his index finger as he told me to close my eyes. He seemed to be getting closer as I could feel his breathe, but it seems to be getting closer and closer. He used one of his fingers to place on my lips as he rubbed it a little. I felt something warm on my lips. He tighten his grip on my waist as he put his other hand behind my head. He was pushing his lips onto my lips. Are we kissing?! My face was hot and sweaty as the fire will never go out. I oped my eyes as I can see Kai-kun's lips onto mine. I pushed him as I breathed a little.  
"K-K-Kai-kun! Why did you kiss me?" as I placed my hands on my lips.  
I could still feel the kiss I had with Kai-kun.  
Kai-kun looked at me, but he placed both his hands on the wall to prevent me from escaping him.  
"Kiraro...the real reason I was always in a bad mood...since you can't get it...I was jealous of both you and Aichi. You seem always in a good term with him than with me. Kiraro, you made me change my emotions, you always make them fire up even though you don't realize it. For a long time even before I moved I was completely in love with you."  
My eyes widen as I still have the linger feeling on my lips. Kai-kun is in love with me? As I realize all the time we were together and why I always comfortable around him. Even that kiss...I felt something. My heartbeat was rapidly beating faster and faster. It felt like it was about to burst open any time soon.  
Kai-kun was coming closer to my face as he place his lips onto mine once again. His lips were very soft as I can feel his breathe being very hot.  
"K-Kai-kun..." I breathed.  
My body felt like it was in flames as the heat was rising up on my body. My face especially was burning. My heartbeat was getting faster and faster.

Suddenly my heart felt something different. It felt painful as someone opened my chest with a knife and cut it into pieces.  
"Ugh..." as I placed my fist on my heart.  
I slid down from the door as I kept moaning.  
"Kiraro?" Kai-kun softely asked.  
"K-Kai-kun..."  
My chest was growing more painful each time Kai-kun was near me. As Kai-kun knelt down and grabbed my hand he stated,  
"Kiraro..."  
I quickly let go of his hand, open the door and ran out. I heard Kai-kun call my name as I ran faster. My heart felt pain even more as I was running. When I passed by Aichi-kun, he also called out to me. He was running after me as I tripped on a rock. I fell flat on the surface, but it wasn't hard it was sandy. I realize I was at the beach, but at a different part. It was rocky and had lots of cliffs. I was breathing pretty hard as I saw Aichi-kun gasping for air.  
"K-Kiraro-san..?" Aichi-kun breathed.  
I was also breathing abnormally as I realize the pain was gone. I soon realize whenever I am near Kai-kun I get a painful attack in my heart, but whenever Aichi-kun is near me its gone.  
Suddenly tears started to appear in my eyes as I saw some drops from the sand. It was painful to know this. Kai-kun isn't just my important best friend, but he is more than that. He is the person whom I love very much. Not as friend, but more than that.  
I started to wipe my eyes but sand got in them. Aichi-kun came closer as I saw his expression that he was worried about me.  
"Kiraro-san...are you okay? What happened?"  
As he stated that more tears started to come out of my eyes as I called out Aichi-kun's name. Aichi-kun came closer to me as he put both arms around my waist as I kept crying. I remember Kai-kun's warmth and I remember how he always wrap his arms around my waist and how comfortable it was around him. Tears begain to appear more as I kept crying.

* * *

...D; aww...poor kiraro...T^T this is sad chapter...D:

I do not own Bushiroad's Cardfight Vanguard! I still thank them though!:D


	16. Chapter 16 Confessions

OMG!D; I can't believe it been so long since i've wrote a chapter to you guys!D; i'm really sorry!D; and i am very grateful for waiting for me!:D thank you very much for reading this chapter!:D i'll try my best to write more that isn't 3 weeks to late...=3= *punches self* enjoy!:D

-Kaitoualice

* * *

After a while my tears stopped, but my heart was still breaking into two. I realize that Aichi-kun's hoddie was soaked by my tears.  
"I'm sorry Aichi-kun!" I sniffed while bowing.  
"Its okay Kiraro-san! But Kiraro-san...why were you crying?"  
I looked down as I clenched the sand. Am I able to tell Aichi-kun?  
"Kiraro-san...it must be too much for you...its okay Kiraro-san, you don't need to tell me, I just hope that you are able to feel better soon" as Aichi-kun gave a bitter smiled.  
His smile was a little different, it was like usually with his happy-go-lucky smile, it was a smile that was forced to do. My heart felt more pain by just thinking of it.  
I looked up at Aichi-kun as I stated,  
"A-Aichi-kun...can you make a promise to me?"  
"What kind of promise?"  
"A promise that is only kept between us?"  
Aichi-kun smiled as we did the pinky swear promise. We both decided to sit at a big rock while the waves kept coming in more. It was quiet and Aichi-kun was still waiting for me. I clenched my fist.  
"Aichi-kun...did you see both Kai-kun and I together at the hall way?"  
Aichi-kun started to blush quite a lot as if he was remembering something.  
"A-A-Ai-chi-kun...don't tell me that you saw..all of it..?" as I started to feel very embarrassed as well.  
"I saw both of you were hugging together, but I didn't want to interrupt so I decided to go out of the cottage to give you two some privacy." as he kept blushing and looking down.  
I felt pretty embarrassed as I know that Kai-kun probably saw Aichi-kun and knowing that brought us to a different room.  
"W-Well..Aichi-kun...you saw part of it...K-Kai-kun and I heard your voice calling to us after maybe? Kai-kun pulled me into a room...and..."  
as I looked down with my hot red face flushing badly.  
Aichi-kun patiently waited for me as I continued,  
"H-H-He told me that...He L-Loves- me...and he k-k-k-iss-ed..me as well..." I looked down on my thighs as I kept playing with my fingers to keep myself going red.  
I didn't hear Aichi-kun's reply as I looked up as I saw Aichi-kun's expression was different.  
Aichi-kun averted his eyes away from mine as he looked at the other side. He looked very hurt and heart-broken.  
I remembered that Kai-kun is Aichi-kun's motive and it pains my chest to see Aichi-kun upset about it. I clenched my fist as I stated,  
"Aichi-kun...I'm sorry...maybe I shouldn't be talking about this.." as I got up from the rock.  
I started to walk to the direction of the cottage as someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around as it was Aichi-kun.  
"Kiraro-san...I'm sorry..its just that.."  
I smiled bitterly as I spoke, "Aichi-kun I know that Kai-kun is your model and motive..its wrong of me to talk about this kind of stuff to you..I'm sorry Aichi-kun-"  
"No!" as my sentence was cut off.  
Aichi-kun looked down as Aichi-kun looked different from before. Usually Aichi-kun is always very supportive and kindhearted, but the Aichi-kun right now is a complete different person. He looked up to my face as he didn't have any hesitation nor fear in him.  
"A-Aichi-kun?"  
"Its not that it was about Kai-kun which I am acting like this..it is you Kiraro-san. Your the one who is making me like this."  
My eyes widen quite largely as I recall that what Aichi-kun is saying is almost the exact same as Kai-kun.  
"I-I- To you Kiraro-san...I-I really like you.." as his blue bangs covered his pure sea-water eyes. His cheeks were quite redder than normal and his grip was hesitant.  
A-Aichi-kun likes me? My heart felt something broken inside it. I know both Aichi-kun and Kai-kun are very serious about this. Their eyes are exactly the same when they spoke to me how they felt, but..the only one that I truly love is Kai-kun. Aichi-kun is special, but my heart doesn't skip nor does my body feel different around him like it does to Kai-kun. I looked down at the sand as my heart was more broken that it ever was. My eyes were very hot as I felt hot tears falling and streaming down on my cheek. I snatch away from Aichi-kun's grip as I yelled out,  
"I'm sorry Aichi-kun!" as I ran away from him.  
I ran quickly as I could to a nearby cave. I saw Aichi-kun didn't move at all not a single step. He stared at the hand that I got away from. When I reach to a nearby cave I started to cry out. I kept trying to wipe away the tears from my eyes. My heart was in pain as it felt it was broken all over.  
Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked up. It was Kai-kun. He looked like he was out of breathe as I reached out my arms to hug him. He pulled my body to his as close as he could as he wrapped his arms around my waist once again. Being around his arms was gentle and kind as he kissed my forehead. My tears wouldn't stop as I kept hiding my face from Kai-kun by crying on his chest. He kept patting my head as he gripped his arm around my waist. After a while my eyes finally stopped tearing up as I can feel no more tears in my eyes as I kept crying all day today. I looked up at Kai-kun as he looked the other way as he stated,  
"Kiraro...I overheard your conversation with Aichi."  
I twitched as I still remember Aichi-kun standing at the middle of the beach.  
"Kiraro...I know you have feelings for Aichi. I think we should part ways-"  
"No!" as I stopped him from finishing his sentence.  
I grabbed Kai-kun's T-shirt as I dug my face onto.  
"Kai-kun..Please..don't say that...Kai-kun..Aichi-kun is my best friend and he is important to me, but..Kai-kun...I don't have any feelings to him at all."  
Kai-kun wrapped one of his arms around my waist as he placed his other hand to the side of my cheek.  
"Kiraro..."  
"Kai-kun..."  
I felt Kai-kun's hand as it was warming my whole body. I missed Kai-kun's touch. I placed my hand onto his as I wanted to reply to his feelings.  
"Kai-kun...I know you want to know the reason why I always run away from you...Whenever I am around you, my body feels very hot and my heart beats very rapidly. I always think of you Kai-kun...the reason why I do..is because...I like you...not as before, but even further that than.."  
I looked down on the cave ground as my face felt very hot and I can feel it burning inside my body. I didn't want to make contact with Kai-kun yet, but Kai-kun slowly pulled my chin upwards as he looked into my eyes. I can see his emerald sparkling eyes clearly. It looked even more beautiful than ever.  
"Kiraro..close your eyes" Kai-kun told me.  
I did what he told me as I closed my eyes and wondered what he wanted that for. I felt something warm on my lips as I peaked to see what it was. It was Kai-kun's lips onto mine.

* * *

O_O did anyone else see the triangle coming...? xDD LOL poor aichi!D; where is the love for him..T^T *cries for Aichi

I do not own Cardfight Vanguard but Bushiroad does!:D


	17. Chapter 17 The Past is Revealed

Omg everyone how long has it been since I put up a chapter?DD; *sucidies* but I really hope you look forward to this chapter!:D Its been way to long for this chapter...D; *sads* and I am thankful for your patience for it!:D I have a small announcement, its below after when you finish reading this chapter!:D Thank you for reading!:DDDD

-Kaitoualice

* * *

It's unbelievable. I was able to confess my real feelings to Kai-kun and we are kissing once again! My heart kept thumping louder and louder as I kept hoping Kai-kun doesn't hear it at all. I could feel Kai-kun's cool lips on my own. My whole body felt like I did one of the most embarrassing moments in class, as your classmates laugh at you. I close my eyes again then I felt that Kai-kun releasing his lips away from mine. I opened my eyes again, but before I was able to look up at his face he pulled the back of my head towards his chest. I heard some thumping noises as it wasn't my own, it was Kai-kun's. Is Kai-kun also nerves as well? I secretly hid my secret smile as I thought how cute Kai-kun is compare to his usual self. I could still hear my heart beating a lot faster than before. Just then I felt something torn my whole body. I grabbed my swim wear where my heart lies as I moaned a little bit.  
"Kiraro..?" as Kai-kun's voice was different from before.  
His voice was different as his voice was exactly how you await a person's death.  
"I-I'm fine..." I lied.  
He looked away from my eyes as he pulled my legs up and he carried my body as if I was a princess. My heart was still painful than before as I remembered the doctor's orders, not to make my heart beat faster than its usual pace.  
"Kiraro, it will be fine, I will take you to the doctors" Kai-kun promised.  
Kai-kun started to run but holding onto my legs and body tightly to secure from myself getting hurt. I didn't see Aichi-kun where it was the place I ran away from. I felt sick of myself as I hurt Aichi-kun. Aichi-kun is always so kind and warm which makes myself feel like a villain. When we reach the cottage, it was strange as no one was there, as I recall that they must be training with Team Caesar.  
"I can walk Kai-kun.." as I breathe.  
Kai-kun put me back on the ground, but he held my hand. I decided to go back to my room to rest, but I was also scared. I know that whenever this happens that I sleep for a long period of time and what happens when I sleep again that a year might pass by? I gripped my fists as I was shaking a little. Kai-kun decided to go to the kitchen to fetch a drink as he stated that he will be back shortly. My heart felt torn apart, but I love Kai-kun. Kai-kun's kindness, courage, and especially his heart he is, makes my heart flutter more. I put the palms of my hands onto my cheeks as I could feel how warm they were. To keep myself from going crazy, I saw my deck on the desk as I wanted to look through it. I reached to my heal trigger, Nurse of Water, Kira. The card started to glow as I felt something strange. My heart felt normal as I was able to hear my heart beating the same pace as it would usually. At that moment, my deck started to scatter going around the room. I saw many of my cards glowing for some perpetual reason. There was one card that glowed as the power of the Psyqualia. The colours of red, blue and purple were around the card. It was Magic Hurricane Dragon. I felt that Magic Hurricane Dragon was the leader of the clan. Magic Hurricane Dragon glowed the most brightest light I've ever seen as I covered my eyes with my elbow. I was back at Cray, but this time only Magic Hurricane Dragon was there. He was flying around Cray, but he landed right next to me. He put his head down as he looked into my eyes. I reached over with my hand as I wanted to touch his head. It was completely solid. His scales were smooth.  
"Magic Hurricane Dragon..." I whispered.  
He quickly rose up as he spoke,  
"Ryuumei Kiraro, the time has come."  
I was quite puzzled by his words.  
"Magic Hurricane Dragon...?"  
"Ryuumei Kiraro, now I will tell the real reason why you are here, why you have a the power of the Psyqualia and how to keep yourself from getting sick."  
My eyes widen as I recall from Suiko's words from the cardshop PSY.  
"Magic Hurricane Dragon...I already know...it is vanguard that is making myself sick..."  
Magic Hurricane Dragon roared as he rose his head above the sky.  
"Ryuumei Kiraro..that is only a theory...I will tell the real reason."  
Magic Hurricane Dragon's wings spread widely as he flapped them to created a force of wind. I covered my eyes with my elbow to keep the sand out of my eyes. He stopped after a while.  
"Kiraro...do you know how your parents died?"  
"Yes...My aunty told me that they died because of a car crash..." I softly spoke as I looked down.  
"Your aunty told you that to keep you away from the real reason."  
I looked above to see his eyes.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"A long time ago there was a clan that had many forces. That clan was called Reflecting Magicians. This clan helps others from specific areas to avoid war between those clans. Their spells and potions worked for many years as many of those clans joined forces to create their own land, but one day something came. It was a shadow of each clan that became stronger. Each clan tried to find ways to get back to the way it use to be, but they didn't succeed at all. They had to find a certain person from a different world to get rid of those shadows."  
"Was it the Shadow Paladins?"  
"No..they also wanted to get rid of them as well as they tried, but didn't succeed." answering my question.  
"The only way to get to the other world was to spread the word. All of them made copies of themselves into cards. That is how Vanguard was made, but many years came and not a single person was able to go to Cray. Cray was more into a desperate planet as many died from the battles and if they died then their cards as well will disappear from Earth. Most of the clans gave up as many of their people died. Mostly it was from my clan, but 26 years ago there was 3 people that was able to go to Cray. They had the power of Psyqualia. It was your mother, father and your aunt. All three of them were able to convince all of the clans to join forces to get rid of the shadows. All of them were the leaders of the remaining Reflecting Magician's. Many years had passes as they decided it was the day to go to the headquarters of the Shadows. It was a floating dark castle that held darkness around that area. It was a very tough battle, but it came with many consequences. Many of the clans had to retreat, but the remaining clans were Royal Paladins, Shadow Paladins and Kageros along with Reflecting Magician's. You can say they were the strongest clans of all. When they able to go to the leader of the Shadows they fought very well, but both your mother and father died in that battle. Your aunt was the only one was left to defeat the leader. She almost had to give up hope as the remaining clans were on the verge of death, but she remembers one thing. Reflecting Magicians has the power to make new allies. That is how I was made. She tried her very best and defeated the leader, but she had to lose her important sister and best friend. Cray returned to the way it was before, but Reflected Magician's power disappeared as the remaining came with your aunt. Your aunt decided to take you in as you were born from the hospital, at earth, before the final battle began. She decided to give you the power of the Reflecting Magician's when you started to become interested in Vanguard."  
"Magic Hurricane Dragon...how is it that I have this sickness?"  
Magic Hurricane looked into my eyes as he stated,  
"Kiraro...I told you the story, but I can't tell you fully how that happened..."  
I was sadden by his words, but something puzzled on my mind.  
"But what does this have to do with me?"  
"You have the power of Psyqualia and you hold onto our clan, but your not the chosen one. You are the messenger to find the real chosen one."  
"Messenger? How do I find the chosen one?"  
Magic Hurricane Dragon roared above the sky as his wings spread and flew above.  
"Ryuumei Kiraro, the 2 clans that were the strongest had the power of Psyqualia while the other had a gift already." as he continued, "The 2 of the strongest clans are able to go to Cray, but only during a fight, while the other can't. Only you are able to lead them into the fight that decides who is the real chosen one."  
When he stated his last word a bright light appeared as I heard Magic Hurricane Dragon whisper very kindly,  
"Kiraro..You can do it"

* * *

..O_o did anyone have a nice surprise!:D who are these 3 people? *runs around the place

Okay everyone I guess it is announcement time xD LOL. This story will be having 2 parts!:D so it **will** included the 2nd season of Cardfight! Vanguard!:D I hope you look forward to it!:D

I do not own Bushiroad's Cardfight! Vanguard.


	18. News about the chapters

Hey everyone! Its Kaitoualice! I'm apologize for making the chapters longer and longer to wait for!D; Many things has come up and one of them is my marks T^T I really do wish I'm able to make them weekly, but unfortably I am not able to /; I really am very thankful and grateful for my readers who love my fanfiction!^^ I also hope that you continue to enjoy them ^^ I apologize but the next chapter might not come for quite a while...I will try my very best to get it before the christmas time for your guys as a present!:3 For sure chapters will increase by the middle of January which I have more time for studying and to write!:D *cheers and dances  
love you all guys!:D Talk to me at any time and i'll try my best to respond to you all!:D see you soon!:DDDD


	19. Chapter 18 Departure

Omg I apologize to all my viewers about the delay! I have major exams I had to do!D: *bows* I want to make a Christmas Special for the chapter so I will try my best! I probably am going to make it as tomorrow is where my 2 week break starts!:DDD Look forwarding to catching up with everything!:DDD Sorry for any delays and any inconvience for any of you!DD;

-Kaitoualice

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes once again as I was on the floor of bedroom I was sharing. I looked around my room as I saw all the cards on the floor as it was surrounding myself. Then I saw Magic Hurricane Dragon's card right next to my hand. As I picked it up I remembered what he stated of how I was. I also remember the story of the past that she also told me. The only thing that was on my mind as I spoke very softly  
"Aunty"  
The door opened as I saw Kai-kun holding onto two can drinks.  
"Kai-kun.."  
"Kiraro...why is your cards on the floor?"  
"Oh, I-I- just..." as I wasn't able to think of anything to say.  
I could tell Kai-kun what happened and I know he will believe me, but...if I am the messenger I need to go back home. I want to know why I am the messenger and why my aunty was the only one holding that deck. As I was picking up my cards, Kai-kun as well was helping me.  
"Thank you Kai-kun..."  
While picking up the both of hands touched as I quickly took out my hand. I started to feel quite hot as I remembered that I am Kai-kun's girlfriend. My face started to burn as I didn't want to look at Kai-kun. The last card was picked up as I stacked them and place the deck into my white vanguard deck box. I stared at the deck box for quite some time with both hands as Kai-kun placed his hand onto my deck box. I looked up at his emerald green eyes as both cheeks were burning.  
"Kai-kun..." my voice cracked.  
"Kiraro..." as he used his other hand to slowly wrap his arm onto my waist.  
Both of our chests touched I heart was melting with happiness. I really do love Kai-kun. His voice, hands, chest and many others always trap myself just like fish bait to catch fish. I place my head onto his shoulder as I saw my white deck box again. I felt that if I left Kai-kun even for a week or a day I wouldn't be able to survive.  
"Kiraro..."  
I looked up as Kai-kun wrapped both arms onto my waist as he asked,  
"Kiraro...is there something your not telling me..?"  
"Kai-kun..."  
I squeezed Kai-kun's sleeve as I looked at the other side.  
"Kai-kun...would you be angry...if I had to go back to my auntys for a few days...?"  
I looked down on the ground to look away from Kai-kun's eyes. I know myself that Kai-kun would accept what I had to do, but my own self is not accepting it though.  
"Kiraro..."I looked up as his face wasn't angry or sad, it was the same Kai-kun expression.  
"Kai-kun would you hear my story out..?"  
Both of us sat next to each other by the bunk bed. I breathed as I slowly told Kai-kun what happened when he was away. Kai-kun would rise his eyebrows sometimes, whenever something unbelievable happened, but for some reason I wasn't able to tell him that I was the messenger to find the 3 chosen ones.  
"Kai-kun...I need to know why this is happening..the only person that I know that will tell me straight would be aunty."  
Kai-kun looked forward as he said, "Kiraro...you gotta do what you can do..."  
I smiled as I know Kai-kun is telling me that I should go be the messenger to find the chosen ones.

Some time had pass as the time had come when we were finished our summer vacation training camp as the manger, Shin, was starting the bus. Everyone started to get into the bus as I saw Aichi-kun looking the same as before, but it makes my heart even in more pain as I felt that he was faking it. Everyone stated their goodbyes and gratitude to Team Caesar as we left. All of us placed all of our belongings into the trunk and we were on our way. I looked around as I glance at Aichi-kun, I wasn't able to talk to him properly of what had happened and he must be in shock that both Kai-kun and I are in a relationship. Everyone ,besides Miwa-san,were surprised that we are in a relationship. Kamui-san mentioned that Kai-kun was too much of a jerk to have a girlfriend, but I told him of how kind he is. He didn't believe what i've hold him, but he gradually came to accept it.  
"Aichi-kun..." I whispered.  
Kai-kun gripped both of our hands together as I looked at his eyes. He looked concern for Aichi-kun a little. Aichi-kun is the one that changed Kai-kun to love Vanguard again, and Kai-kun has a soft spot for him as well. To think that I am the reason Aichi-kun and Kai-kun's relationship is different pains my heart completely. It was quite a while when we reached our destination. Both Kai-kun and I got back into his apartment, but I had to take the train to go to my auntys house very soon. Placing my bags onto the floor as Kai-kun closed the door. I looked around as I would be away for a couple of days. I gave a slight sigh. I turned around as I told Kai-kun,  
"Kai-kun...I promise to call you, text you and everything so you don't have to worry..."  
Kai-kun gave a very slightly smile as he just mentioned,  
"You just only need to call...doing that is just too much"  
I snickered a little bit as I should of known that it was too much to do during the time I'll be there. Kai-kun came with me to go back to my own apartment to grab whatever I need. Finding a empty bag in the boxes I kept in as I placed majority of my belongings into it. Finishing packing as there wasn't much to pack from, I closed the door and turned the key hole. It made a snap sound. I placed the key in my pocket as I walked holding my bag. Kai-kun had my other bag as it was quite heavy. The bus ride was quite for both of us as I felt terrible leaving Kai-kun at such a terrible time. I pulled Kai-kun's jacket a little as he glanced over.  
"Kai-kun...I promise I will come back..."  
Kai-kun patted my head as wrapped his arm around my waist to hold me. It was quite embarrassing to see some of the passengers stare at us.  
"Kiraro...Aichi will be fine...he should be back to normal" Kai-kun whispered.  
"I hope your right Kai-kun.."

At the train station, it was long for the train to come to go back to my hometown. I spotted the train as well did Kai-kun. Looking over for a second I saw Kai-kun looking very sad, but he pulled back his poker face.  
"Kai-kun..I guess the train is here..." looking down on the floor.  
Kai-kun place his palm to where my cheek bone line is as he pulled my face upwards. He lean over as both of us sychronly let our lips touch as I closed my eyes. Using his other arm to wrap my waist he didn't stop. He held quite tightly. When the train arrive, Kai-kun pulled back as he held me once more.  
"Kai-kun...I promise I'll come back...we can spend more time together...more than when we were friends.."  
I looked up at Kai-kun as he gave the most sincere smile he gave ever before. Kai-kun helped with my bags as the warning came to tell the train was going to leave very soon. Holding Kai-kun's hand once more as I felt the warmth of it letting go was quite painful for me. Aboarding the train, Kai-kun looked up as he never moved the spot where we kissed until I wasn't able to see him anymore. I was finally on my way to my aunty's hometown at Hiroshima.

* * *

Awww...DDD; Kiraro...why didn't you go with Kai!? DD;

I do not own Bushiroad's Cardfight! Vanguard!


	20. Christmas Special

O.M.G! I can't believe I took so long to write this special!D: I'm very sorry for the late special! I tried hard enough to make it on time, but work and family was too busy for me. I apologize for any inconvience!D; But I really hope everyone will love this chapter!;D  
Happy New Year everyone!:DD and I'm very late but Merry Christmas as well ;D since its a Christmas chapter!:DD  
This chapter has nothing to do with the one that is now its a special so its unrelated to the rest of the fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it!:D

-Kaitoualice

* * *

Hearing the sounds of the snow crunching as people around are walking in their boots or shoes. The snow falling for many hours made it difficult for people that need to walk to go to certain places. Seeing many children bundle up to be prepared for playing in the snow to make snowmen or snow bunnies. It was the 21th of December 4 days before Christmas.

I was on my way to Cardcaptial first before I started to buy presents for my friends. Even though it was snowing it wasn't very cold as wearing my school uniform didn't have any disadvantage yet. Wearing skirts gets very draft when its winter time. The sliding doors slid as I brushed off some of the excess snow which I picked up. Unfortunately when I step into the shop I had my foot under the rug as I fell down on the ground. The side of my hip stung a bit as I heard a sweet voice whom asked me,  
"Kiraro-san...Are you alright? Did you slip on the ice?"  
I looked up as the person whom ask me wore a grey junior high school uniform that has his blue shoulder length hair.  
"Oh, Aichi-kun! No.. I didn't slip on the ice..the rug was the cause..again.."  
Aichi held out his hand to help me up as I thanked him. He smiled as he looked behind me. Looking behind as there wasn't anyone there I realize he wants to see Kai-kun.  
"Aichi-kun..i'm sorry but Kai-kun and Miwa-san have classroom chores before the break starts."  
Aichi-kun only replied, "oh.." as he looked down on the floor, but I told him that he would be coming here once he finished. He smiled bitterly, but he asked how I was doing at school. Moments later as the door slid once again as Kai-kun and Miwa-san came with their school bags they carried. I walked towards them as Miwa-san pushed Kai-kun forward. Kai-kun looked behind Miwa-san as he gave a grin as he kept whistling. Kai-kun sighed. I heard Misaki-san sigh as well. It was quite werid how Miwa-san was whistling when he pushed Kai-kun towards were I was at. Aichi-kun was forced a smile as he had a sweatdrop at the side of his hair.  
"Kai-kun, How was the clean up?" to change the atmosphere Miwa-san created.  
Kai-kun turned to were I was at as he replied,  
"People were to slow"  
I smiled as I know Kai-kun could have left but he stayed. Kai-kun is a kind person even though he appears to be a jerk at the surface. The doors slid once more as 3 young kids came in. Taking off their scarfs the one with the spikey hair shouted out,  
"AHHHH! I hate the snow! Why does it have to snow?!"  
"Be quiet! Their are people in the shop!" her sharp tongue replied.  
Kamui-san was startled as he saw Aichi-kun.  
"Ahh! Onii-san!" greeting Aichi-kun.  
Aichi-kun greet him back as he asked how Kamui-san was doing at school. He didn't want to talk about it since Christmas was coming very soon.  
"Onii-san! How about we have a Christmas Party!?"  
"A Christmas party...?" I whispered.  
It reminded how I used to spend Christmas and New Years with Aunty, Uncle and them. Kai-kun patted at the back of my head as I looked up at him. Seeing his emerald perfect eyes somehow soothe the pain a bit. I smiled as he ask how I kept smiling too much.  
"A Christmas Party eh? That would be fun!" Miwa-san replied to Kamui-san.  
"We are not having a party in the shop." Misaki-san stated.  
Everyone stared at her as she kept flipping the pages of the book she was currently reading. Shin-san, the manger, came with a box that is filled with Christmas decorations.  
"A Christmas Party sounds like fun! Misaki it would be a great fun for everyone as well as you will too."  
Sub manger looked in the box as he started to play with a ball of yarn that has a mixture of red and green.  
"Ahh, Sub manger! That isn't for play!" as Shin-san picked up the ball.  
Everyone started to laugh a bit to see how amusing how Sub manger started to grab more things from the box to play with. Looking up at Kai-kun who isn't amused by it just sighed. Kamui-san kept asking for a Christmas Party, but Misaki-san kept replying the same answer. After several tries she finally gave in. Shin-san was also quite excited. The party will included a dance, many fun games, and other things if they gave some ideas. Kai-kun didn't want to go, but I kinda wanted to. I didn't want to leave Kai-kun on Christmas by himself. Miwa-san walked to where Kai-kun and I were at grinned.  
"Hey Kai, are you sure you don't want to go? Especially when your girlfriend will be here with many other guys?"  
"Miwa-san...I do-" as he winked at me.  
I didn't get why he did that but I didn't say anything.  
Kai-kun stared at Miwa-san as he replied,  
"Miwa...what are you trying to pull..?"  
"Nothing, I'm just saying leaving your girlfriend where there could be such a thing on Christmas called a m-i-s-t-l-e-t-o-e." grinning very proudly.  
I blushed quite harshly as my entire face must have been deepen red. I covered my face, but I heard Kai-kun replied,  
"Miwa...are you trying to do something here...?"  
Miwa-san snickered as he finally got Kai-kun into the party.

The party will take place in a different place since the cardshop will be too small for the event. It will be taken place in a small hall in one of the hotels. Majority of the hotels hall's were taken that were cheap so manger had to use one that is a little more expensive. The events seem to have a little bit of a secret but everyone has to be dressed formally for the event. It was Christmas Eve, I was in my own apartment getting ready to go. I got Kai-kun a present I hope he will like at least. I was in the store for many hours to think of how he would like it. It was wrapped quite nicely with a ribbon in a Christmas bag. I had only one formal dress that my aunty gave for me for my birthday. It was a white dress that had black linings with straps. Curling my hair also seemed to be a good idea along with my black flower headband. Grabbing my clutch bag I quickly got my black short boots to go see Kai-kun. When I opened the door, Kai-kun was already there. He looked quite magnificent with his black tuxedo with his black tie he loosely tied. In my eyes, Kai-kun became a different person, his whole self was sparkling. My entire face was burning along with my palms sweating. Looking down on the floor since it was too much for me. I stepped back a little bit as well.  
"What are you doing?"

"N-nothing..its just...Kai-kun looks too..." whispering to myself.  
"I'm too?"  
I didn't answer his question as both of my cheeks were starting to burn up quite a bit more. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we started to walk there. On the bus, I see Kai-kun looking around while looking at me. It was quite odd how he was doing that. After getting off the bus we had to walk a block to the hotel they were going to have for the party. The greeter greeted us as he showed us the desk table. At first the desk lady thought we wanted a room as a couple but Kai-kun told her that we were looking for the room for the Christmas party. Both of my cheeks and ears were brightly red as I saw the reflection of a nearby mirror. She told us the room was in a few floors up. Kai-kun and I are walking hand and hand, Kai-kun thought I might trip so I was needed by him. Holding his hand was warm and gentle. It had been a while since both of us walked together while holding hands. Kai-kun and I found the room it was held in, the hall room itself wasn't the largest but it was big enough for our party. Entering the room, my boot got under the rug, but Kai-kun pulled upwards so I wasn't able to fall.  
"Thank you Kai-kun.." sighing and smiling in relief.  
He nodded as we continued. I saw many of our friends there even Team Caesar was there. Miwa-san spotted us as he started to walk were we were at, but having a sneaky grin.  
"Hey! Kiraro! Kai! You both sure look like a real couple holding hands like that!"  
Forgetting we were holding hands, my entire body was in flames as my entire face was redden.  
Kai-kun just stared at Miwa-san only replying,  
"Miwa.."  
Miwa-san was grinning with deep pleasure replying back,  
"Kai, Just make sure to keep your girlfriend away from a mistletoe or else someone else might steal a kiss from her"  
Looking up at Kai-kun was in deeply unamused I tugged his jacket a little.  
"Kai-kun...I'm sorry..."  
I didn't want to make trouble for Kai-kun who done so much for me. I feel quite ashamed of myself, but Kai-kun lift my chin upwards only saying,  
"Kiraro...don't mind Miwa..."  
I didn't know what to reply back to him, but I only nodded as both of us continue to hold hands. I saw Aichi-kun and Emi-chan. Aichi-kun was wearing a black tuxedo with a bow while Emi-chan was wearing a pink dress with a pink bow to go with it. It suited both of them. I heard someone picking the mic up as the manger, wearing a white tuxedo, saying  
"Thank you Everyone for coming to this Christmas Party. The music will start and everyone can start dancing, but we are going to play a game with that. Both men and women go to different parts of the room and once the room's lights turn off they will dance with them for a short period of time."  
I looked at Kai-kun whom dislike the idea, since we can't dance with each other unless we find each other. Once the lights turn off, hearing the many steps around running, was quite amusing. I started to walk around aimlessly, not knowing what to do, but someone had held my hand. The lights came back on and it was Aichi-kun who did that.  
"Aichi-kun!"  
"Oh, Kiraro-san!..uh...I guess...we gotta follow the rules." Aichi-kun blushing.

Looking over where Kai-kun was, he wasn't able to find a partner since he wasn't interested in the game, but he looked quite furious at Aichi-kun though. Both Aichi-kun held hand to hand dancing like a normal couple, but my heart sank. Since the one I'm dancing with isn't the one whom I really want to. I really do like Aichi-kun, he is my best friend, but the one I love is Kai-kun.  
"Kiraro-san..I'm sorry that I'm not Kai-kun...I guess he is mad that we are dancing..."  
Both of us looked over where he was, but he was still having the same reaction. He eye brows down having his arms crossed while sitting at the edge of the window. Looking around I saw many people dancing not as just as a girl and a boy, some of them are the same gender. Morikawa-san didn't seem amused to be dancing with Miwa-san, and same goes with him. Miwa-san seems quite amused about Kai-kun though, as he keeps grinning at him. Kamui-san didn't get to dance with Emi-chan, but with Yuri-san. She didn't seem to mind it, but Kamui-san was dissapointed as Emi-chan is dancing with Reiji-kun. Having his eyes tearing up even though Yuri-san is trying to cheer him up. When the music stopped, Aichi-kun and I let go of each other.  
"Uh..I'm sorry Aichi-kun...it was fun dancing with you, but..."  
"You gotta go to Kai-kun right?"  
"Yes...Thank you Aichi-kun"  
Hugging Aichi-kun to thank him, I saw Miwa-san looking more amused. Walking quite fast were Kai-kun was at. It was dead silent when I got there. He kept drinking the punch while looking over at Aichi-kun.  
"K-Kai-kun...I-I-..."  
I didn't know what to say to him, he's very angry!  
"It was more fun with Aichi...right?"  
Looking upwards I saw Kai-kun looking very upset. Could it be he was jealous of Aichi-kun?  
"Kai-kun it isn't like that..manger made the game and.."  
"But it was fun dancing with him though.." Kai-kun stated.  
"Kai-kun...I wanted to dance with you.."  
Both of my cheeks were bright red, Kai-kun didn't look mad anymore, but just smirked. He had his hand out next to mine as both of us clasped them. I remember his warm and gentle hand. Kai-kun and I walked to a nearby balcony. It was snowing outside. It was very beautiful, but I realize I didn't prepare Kai-kun's gift.  
"Kai-kun! I'm sorry I forgot my gift for you!"  
I can't believe myself that I forgot something very important on this day. Kai-kun had this arm wrapped around my waist as he whispered to my ear,  
"Actually having you around my arms and with me is a better present that you can give me."  
He didn't smirk nor he slightly smile, he gave his own genuine smile. It made myself smile as well, looking upwards I saw green leaves with red seeds in them with a red ribbon. It's a mistletoe. Blushing harshly, placing both of the palms of my hands on them was warm. I saw Kai-kun getting near as he said,  
"Kiraro, close your eyes"  
Closing my eyes, I felt something warm on my lips. It was gentle as well. Opening them up I saw Kai-kun smirking as my face became completely red.  
"K-Kai-kun! That isn't uncalled for!"  
"Did you want me to do it again?"  
"Kai-kun! You seem so different today!"  
He just smirked as he tighten his embracement as he softly said,

"Merry Christmas Kiraro."  
"Merry Christmas Kai-kun"  
I smiled the brightest I ever did before, there wasn't no present, no gift, but the love of whom I was able to spend time with.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!

* * *

Aw...Kai...you seems so possessive in this chapter! xD lol

I do not own Bushiroad's Cardfight Vanguard!


	21. Chapter 19 Falling apart

Hey everyone!:DD Its been a while?o.o I hope I didn't make any of you wait!^^ I am grateful for your patiences! Since I have to put a chapter almost every month, since I have many exams and courses to study from...*dies* I really hope you enjoy this chapter!:D Finally the climax is going to start!:DDD Yes! After a while ;DD I really hope you enjoy this chapter!:D Thanks for reading!:DD

-Kaitoualice

* * *

Looking through the window and seeing the beautiful flowers before reaching Hiroshima. It reminded me when it was the middle school days, when everyone began. Befriending Ren-chan and Tetsu-san as well when Kai-kun transfer here. Going back home still pains me of what happened the years before. Before any of the tears came out I rubbed my eyes quickly, I know I have a mission to do. Arriving at the Hiroshima train station, my legs were quite wobbly since I've been sitting on the train for a few hours. Flipping my phone open I realize its almost evening. Quickly I went on the bus to go to Aunty's house. I wonder if Aunty and everyone misses me?  
Arriving at her house, I was a little bit hesitant to ring the door bell, since I haven't been able to call anyone when I arrived to Tokyo.

"Ah! Kiraro-chan!"  
Looking back I realize a young boy in a middle school outfit call me. He had short, styling chocolate brown hair which kinda stands out.  
"Izumi-kun!"  
Izumi-kun dropped his bag as he hurried to hug me.  
"Kiraro-chan!Why didn't you call me!? I was so worried about you! Did you come from the train station? I could have went to pick you up! Its so late for you Kiraro-chan! Especially when you go into stores when you trip right in front of the entrance! Or when winter comes and you slip on the ice!"  
"I-Izumi-kun! I'm fine really! See I'm still here!" patting his head and hug him back, 'I'm sorry Izumi-kun I didn't mean to neglect you.."  
Izumi-kun looked at me with puppy eyes as I said,  
"When I go back to Tokyo I promise I will call you right when I arrive at the train station" I smiled back.  
"Okay!" he replied with a bright smile to his face.  
Izumi-kun is very kindhearted boy, but he reminds me of Aichi-kun. Maybe that how I am able to talk to Aichi-kun so easily, since he reminds me of Izumi-kun. Izumi-kun grabbed the bag he dropped as both of use entered in the house.  
"I'm home!" Izumi-kun called out.

"Welcome back Izumi-chan, remember you have to finish your cram homework-"  
Aunty looked out of the kitchen door as she saw me. Her brown redish hair that stands out more than Izumi-kun's.  
"Kiraro-chan!" as she also dropped her metal bowl as she came to hug me as well.  
"Kiraro-chan! Did you forget to call us? I was so worried about you! Izumi kept pestering of wanting to visit you, but we didn't know where your apartment is at!"  
"I'm sorry Aunty! I'm really fine! I sorry that I didn't call, many things happen when I arrived at Tokyo."  
"Well you need to call us when you go right back alright?" as she pick up her metal bowl and said, "Kiraro-chan you can go put your stuff away and dinner will be soon".  
I nodded as Izumi-kun had to go finish his cram homework and I unpacked my things in my room. As I unzipped my bag I looked around the room as it didn't change a bit, I guess I was feeling a bit homesick since its been a while. Flipping my phone I text Kai-kun that I arrived at home so he won't worry. Someone knocked as it was Izumi-kun.  
"Kiraro-chan!" he smiled.  
"Is it already dinner time and did you also finish your homework?" smiling back.  
"Not yet, but Kiraro-chan...?" he sat down and closed the door.  
"Whats the matter Izumi-kun?"  
"..Its not that I'm not happy that your back home, but...did something happened when you were at Tokyo."  
Looking down at my bag and grabbing my deck I stated,  
"..Izumi-kun...you might need to hear it as well when we finish dinner..its important..and its the main reason I had to go back home."  
Izumi-kun gave a nodded as he also asked,  
"Oh Kiraro-chan? Did you find that stupid person at Tokyo?" smiling quite brightly.  
"Izumi-kun..its been a few years...its Kai Toshiki..."  
"I know...but I still can't forgive him what he did to you before...if you did I hope your not dating him or else I might go have a talk with him!" smiling the brighest he ever did.  
Izumi-kun closed the door as I felt something terrifying behind the words he said. I should tell him that I am dating him...a better time. Izumi-kun and I are very close with each other, but he still won't forgive Kai-kun of what happened before. After a few weeks passed when Kai-kun and everyone left town, I was in quite of a bit in depression. Looking at my deck every time always brings out my tears as Izumi-kun tried his best to cheer me up. Izumi-kun soon got into Vanguard as I was able to smile again.

Dinner was really delicious as Aunty made her star dish. Aunty was picking up the remaining dishes to wash. When she put the dishes in the sink I asked,  
"Aunty...where is uncle?"  
"Oh..uncle is working overtime..but he will back very soon."  
I had my deck in my pocket as I stood up from the chair and asked,  
"Aunty..there is something very important I need to discuss with you..its about...psyqualia..."  
Aunty stood very still from that spot as she looked at me very terrified.  
"Kiraro-chan..how did you know about that word! When you were at Tokyo what happened!?"  
It was the first time I saw Aunty get very upset at me as well for Izumi-kun too.  
"Aunty...when you told me that Magic Hurricane Dragon will help me...well...I talked with him..."  
Izumi-kun looked at me as if I was talking very crazy. From the story I am going to be telling is just like a fanasty novel for teenagers.  
Aunty left the dishes in the sink and walked to the living room.  
"Kiraro-chan..Izumi-chan...its time..."  
Both Izumi-kun and I looked at each other worried.  
As both of sat next to each other Aunty asked,  
"Kiraro-chan, may I see the deck again?"  
Giving her the white deck box, she opened it up as she placed 3 cards next to each other. Magic Hurricane Dragon is the in middle, White Magician is at the right side and Black Magician at the left side. Aunty breathed in as she looked at both Izumi-kun and I very serious. It was the first time I seen Aunty look this serious.  
"Kiraro-chan...did you hear about Magic Hurricane's story? How it actually happened?"  
"Yes...Magic Hurricane told me that both mom, dad and you were to fight the Shadow's together. He also told me how they actually died..."  
Aunty sighed as she said,  
"I guess...you already know the story behind it...Hurricane should have told me before telling you..."  
"Mom, I don't understand what is this about..." Izumi-kun looking very confused.  
"Izumi-chan...the card game both Kiraro-chan and you love isn't the same as you think...Vanguard is much more real then anyone one of us can believe."  
Looking at Izumi-kun, as he looked very confused what is going on here. I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled. Izumi-kun smiled slightly. I heard a door open as someone called out, "I'm home!"  
It sounded like Uncle. Aunty stood up the straightest she ever did.  
Uncle came in with a great smile in his face as he felt the atmosphere. He also saw me.  
"Kiraro! Your here! You forgot to call us! How long are you staying here!?" smiling happily.  
Looking over at Aunty as she walked towards where he is said,  
"Its time...Mamoru..."  
Uncle looked quite surprised as he saw the cards on the table, that moment he looked very upset almost as if he was going into tears.  
"Dad!? Whats the matter?" Izumi-kun asked worried.  
"Uncle?"  
Uncle sighed as he gave us a slight smile. Uncle put down his hat as he pulled out a violet deck box.  
"Izumi...this will explain better.."  
Izumi-kun stood up from his chair as he opened it up seeing many cards.  
"Reflected...Magicians...?"  
I stood up as I asked,  
"Aunty...this...is this.."  
She nodded and said,  
"Izumi-chan has the same clan as you do Kiraro-chan...that is your uncle's deck.."  
"Uncle? But how? I thought only mom, dad and you were fighting the shadows?"  
"Not quite Kiraro...Kinu didn't want to included as I was still a mere beginner...I wasn't of any help...but I spend as much as I could studying to help them...I was too late by the time I was ready to help them..." Uncle stated as he was shaking.  
"Uncle..."

Uncle wiped his eyes with his sleeves as he stated,  
"Kiraro...you know what to do to find them right? The chosen's. Since you already know your the messenger. You need to find 2 that are able to use Psyqualia and another that isn't able to but you need to lead who you found." turning to look at Izumi-kun, "Izumi...I understand you don't understand this yet..but I hope you will be able to help Kiraro to find them." Uncle smiled as he patted Izumi-kun on the head.  
Izumi-kun was touched as he looked at me.  
"Kiraro-chan...I know I don't understand this, but please help me! I will help you!" as he ran over to hug me.  
Both of us fell over laughing together. I heard a ring from my phone as I flipped it open. Izumi-kun was quite upset that he knew who it was, but my entire body froze as his message was,

_Kiraro...I know your already at home for now, but I quit Team Q4. _

Looking at he message for quite a while I hurried to find the remote.

"Kiraro-chan?" Izumi-kun asked me.  
Why Kai-kun? What happened when I was gone?!  
Turning on the television, It was a rerun of the tournament since I missed it from riding on the train. I saw Team Q4's fight was over, but I saw Aichi-kun's eyes. It was filled with darkness and thirst of power. The kind and gentle eyes I saw, wasn't there at all. Not even a spark of it.  
I dropped the remote as I heard Aunty say,  
"That boy...why...why does he have Psyqualia!?"  
I looked over at Aunty as I asked,  
"Aunty! Tell me is what Aichi-kun has is Psyqualia!? Is that the same as Ren-chan!?"  
Aunty looked over as she said,  
"Kiraro...that boy...you know him? That boy is in danger...Psyqualia isn't something to think lightly about...Psyqualia...is very power it can make you thirst of power!"  
"Aichi-kun! No..NO! Aichi-kun!"  
I was going to go to the next train in a few days, but this is important. I need to go now. Someone grabbed my hand as it was Izumi-kun.  
"Kiraro-chan! Calm down, you can't go to Tokyo now. If you do what will you do? You can't save that boy at your current state. He may be one of the chosen's that dad spoke of."  
I took a deep breathe as Izumi-kun was right, I have to think clearly. Clenching my left hand as I was so frustrated with this. Why does this have to happen again? Ren-chan...is that the same thing that happened to you? Ren-chan, Tetsu-san...

* * *

O-o...Aichi...this is the worst timing ever...=3=..stupid psyqualia!D: Aichi! I hope you will be saved! D:  
I do not own Bushiroad's Cardfight Vanguard!


	22. Chapter 20 New Path

Man..I'm sorry everyone, but I have been so busy this week! I had to do almost 5 unit tests! *panics* I wish I can put more chapters since the chapters are like shojo manga's kinda xD since they come every month as well ^^ I hope you will like this chapter!:D The climax is coming very soon! and around 3-5 chapters the first season will be finished and the second one will have more vanguard scenes!:DDD I hope I can make it on time I am wayyyy behind schedule for sure xD. Thank you for all your patiences ^O^ enjoy this chapter!:DDDDD

-Kaitoualice

* * *

I was in a pitch black area with no one around. I saw a man with red long hair wearing a black trench coat holding a vanguard card. He snickered as he said something, but I wasn't able to hear what he said. He kept snickering as the background behind him became very clear. Behind him was a boy with blue shoulder length hair, when I recognize his face it was Aichi-kun. I called out for him many times, but when I was finally able to see his eyes it was filled with darkness and the lust for power. Both of them started walking away and I wasn't able to catch up with them, only shouting out,  
"Aichi-kun! Aichi-kun!"

Suddenly I opened my eyes quickly realizing it was a dream. It wasn't entirely false, as Aichi-kun is consummed with Psyqualia. Realizing my entire body was trenched with sweat I decide to change. Getting off from my bed, I reach to flip my phone open to find that I have no new text messages from Kai-kun yet. I felt a bit relief because if Kai-kun did text back what would I reply to him? Since I know the reason why he quit.  
"Kai-kun..." I whispered very softly.  
I heard the door open as I saw Izumi-kun. He closed the door behind slowly.  
"Izumi-kun..? Whats the matter?"  
"Kiraro-chan...are you going back to Tokyo...?"  
I gave quite a bit of thought as I replied,  
"Things right now isn't good...Kai-kun's teammate has Psyqualia...I have to stop him..."  
"Kiraro-chan...I don't know if you realize this, but you slept for 15 hours straight..."  
Widening my eyes as it shows 4:13PM on my cellphone, I didn't realize that I slept for so long.  
"I guess I was pretty tired?" I laughed lightly.  
Izumi-kun looked quite worried as he said,  
"Kiraro-chan...when you were still asleep the tournament live was on...the teammate that the jerk's was on looked very obsessed..."  
"What do you mean by obsessed?"  
"He looked very...different...not physically, however his personality wise and the atmosphere...I did see his team fought before, but this time it was much much different...he...beat his opponent cruelly...when the fight was over...the person he fought looked scared to death by him..."  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That Aichi-kun would actually be doing this? Clenching my phone, I asked  
"Izumi-kun...is the tournament still on?"  
"No..it was over a few hours ago..but I recorded it just in case when you wake up.."  
I smile very slightly at Izumi-kun giving my thanks to him. Izumi-kun exited as he forced a smile on himself. I sighed as I didn't know what to do. Kai-kun, Aichi-kun, Ren-chan, Tetsu-san...everyone is going somewhere different as well that dream I had is bothering me too. Everything is going haywire, I wonder if I can go back to Tokyo to save Aichi-kun..or...can I save him? I sat on my bed, staring at my deck for a long period of time, only whispering,  
"Magic Hurricane Dragon...What should I do..?"  
Looking at my cellphone I noticed I still haven't gotten a text message from Kai-kun and its already 5:12PM. I got up from my bed taking both my cellphone and my deck along with me. Slowly I walked down the empty staircase, thinking what should I say. I arrived at the kitchen ,only seeing it was Izumi-kun and Aunty.  
"Is Uncle here?"  
"He went to work..unfortunately..at this time.." Aunty forcing a slight smile, "Did you want anything to eat?"  
I shook my head, noticing the recording light is on, slowly reached for the remote to watch the recorded match.

The match was very brutal, I never saw Aichi-kun have this terrible personality, along with his playing style. My entire body was frozen in shock, thinking the gentle and kind Aichi-kun is the new demonic player is unbelievable. My eyes felt very hot as I can't stop thinking about Aichi-kun's change.  
"Kiraro-chan, your phone..." Izumi-kun pointed out very softly.  
I looked at my phone as I got a new text message, but I didn't feel the vibration nor did I hear the sound. I flipped open my phone as it was a new message from Kai-kun.

_Kiraro, I know probably you saw the live tournament..this is what that thing made Aichi._

I just stared at the message for a while, I saw droplets appear on the keyboard along with my eyes burning. I wiped my eyes, but the droplets kept rolling on my cheeks feeling the warmth of my tears. I felt someone wrapping their arms around my shoulders. I looked over my shoulder to see it was Izumi-kun.  
"Izumi-kun..."  
"Kiraro-chan..don't cry...I understand you have the right to be..,but it will be alright! I just know it..Kiraro-chan..."  
"Thank you Izumi-kun...I just hope it will be..." clenching my fists.

That night I cried just as much as the day my team split up a few years ago.  
The next morning, I packed up my stuff to go back to Tokyo. Once I closed my suitcase, the door opened as it was Aunty, Uncle and Izumi-kun. I smiled as I said,  
"Thank you...I'm sorry I caused so much trouble..."  
"You shouldn't..this is your home Kiraro-chan...You can always come back, and all of us will be here with you" Aunty smiling very gently.  
Uncle placed his hand on my shoulder as he said,  
"Kiraro..you can do this, you just gotta believe and trust yourself...I know it difficult to do, especially around this time.. however I know you won't make the same mistake both Kinu and I made" he smiled very brightly.  
I was very touched by both Aunty and Uncle as Izumi-kun was in tears since I had to leave once again. Once I leave my old self , I will walk a different path. I won't let Psyqualia take another friend of mine every again. I promise that.

* * *

SAVVEE AICHI!DD; you can do it!:DDD I hope many of you will be excited for the second season of it!:DDDDD

I do not own Bushiroad's Cardfight! Vanguard!


	23. Chapter 21 Not on Time

Yay!:DD I was able to do another chapter before april!:DD I hope you guys are looking forward to the new season for my fanfiction!:D If you want to know some information about the season 2, you gotta look at my profile and look down to see it!:DD Thanks for reviewing and reading my fanfiction!:DDD I'm grateful to you all!:DDD

-Kaitoualice

* * *

Arrive at Tokyo again, I felt a presence, but I don't know if will be better or worse. Putting that aside, I decided to go back to my room to put away all my stuff before I go see Kai-kun. Once I organize everything again I will go to Kai-kun's apartment. Opening the door with the key to have the lock sound unopen I opened the door. Smiling to see that everything is organize, but I haven't slept in my own bed for a while, since I just go to Kai-kun's apartment. Putting everything back wasn't long, however I had to clean up some stuff to not let any insects surround it though. Finishing everything took a while afterward I took a refreshing shower, and put on new clothes to go to go see Kai-kun in his apartment I locked my door with the key to have the sound reappear once again. I didn't text Kai-kun coming back soon because I wanted to surprise him a little bit. I rung the doorbell, but I didn't hear any footsteps. Once again I rung it. I wonder if Kai-kun gone to _Cardcaptial_? I still had the key to go into his apartment, but strangely Kai-kun is normally in his apartment during this time. Looking both at the time and the sky since its at least 7PM. I decided I would go to_ Cardcaptial_.

Walking down -during the night- in Tokyo is very frightening, and it didn't make it any better since it was pouring heavily. There are many drinkers, hookers, and fighting. I didn't want to get involve with any of those things so I started to run over to the cardshop, although I was completely soaked. Thankfully it was still open. The door slid, strangely I didn't trip over the rug. My back had a slight shiver and I felt something terrible going on. In the shop was Misaki-san, Kamui-kun, Manger-san, Sub-manger, Morikawa-san, and Izaki-san; but there wasn`t any sight of Aichi-kun nor Kai-kun.  
"Kiraro your completely soaked" Misaki-kun stated.  
"Yes...Its raining quite heavily...even though I just came back" giving a slight smile.  
Looking around the store-even though it was empty looking- the atmosphere was very gloomy.  
"Have you seen Kai-kun or Aichi-kun..?"  
Everyone looked at each other, as Miskai-san faced me once more.  
"Kiraro...I'm not sure if you know this..Kai isn't in Team Q4 anymore..."  
"Kai-kun texted me that...when I was still in Hiroshima..."  
It became completely silent. I wouldn't blame them for that, since Aichi-kun's sudden change of personality just dramaticly change and Kai-kun's drop out.  
"That jerk Kai stopped coming into the shop after what happened with nii-san" Kamui-kun stated.  
Kai-kun, why are you doing this? It was only 2 days after the tournament. I became very worried.

_Kiraro...Kiraro..._

I heard a voice calling for me, however no one in the store did. It was a different voice from before. It sounded familiar...it wasn't the same one during the training camp.  
"I'm going to try to find Kai-kun and Aichi-kun..."  
"Kiraro-san, its raining outside...your going to be soaked" Izaki-san stated.  
I smiled only replying, "I won't let the weather get in the way"  
I promised myself I would go find Aichi-kun and bring him back. When I was about to walk into the sliding doors, I felt something. I never felt something so pure dark, almost to be fear for. That moment, reminded me of my dream of Aichi-kun...  
My eyes widen right then and there- that dream isn't a nightmare- its a foreshadow what is coming next!  
"I'm sorry everyone, I gotta do something important!" shouting out away from the store.  
I heard some of them call for me, but I didn't look back, because I know what I should do. Running as fast as I can as well gripping my phone tightly. I unflipped my phone to try to call Kai-kun, but he isn't answer at all. I have no choice, but to tell him later. I have to go to PSY. Those owners know about Psyqualia and if I am right, that would be where Aichi-kun is.

I reached into the mall, thankfully they were still open during this time, but I had to hurry to go into PSY.  
Reaching PSY, catching my breathe was very difficult, of my outrageous run. I didn't care, if Aichi-kun became what my dream is, then he cannot come back. I used the wall to help support myself walking toward the doors, they slowly slid. The door was open wide as I saw someone wearing a black trench coat with long red hair holding a vanguard card. He slowly turned around. It was unbelievable it has been a few years since I've seen him. I never thought he would ever come back. It was Ren-chan.  
"R-R-Ren...-c-chan...?"  
I still wasn't capable to bring back my breathe. My heart started to beat faster until it turn into pain. Looking into my former teammate's eyes were completely different. His innocent, sparkling, bright eyes were long gone, only the glow of Psyqualia was there. Behind him was Aichi-kun. Attempting to stand up, I fell back onto the floor.  
"Suiko! That girl! She needs medical care!"  
"Call an ambulance." she calmly stated.  
I heard foot steps away where I was at. Trying to stand up again, staggering I saw Aichi-kun he wasn't looking anywhere else. He probably didn't notice I came in. I was too late. His eyes were filled with the Psyqualia glow. I almost burst into tears, looking down was his precious Royal Paladin deck, and his avatar...Blaster Blade. It was scattered all over the floor.  
"AICHI-KUN!" shouting with all my might with the little strength I have left.  
Both Ren-chan and Aichi-kun looked at me.  
"A-ichi...-kun...Why...are...you...what-...a-...yo-...doing.." breathing very heavily.  
Ren-chan snickered as he stated,  
"Oh, Kiraro...its good to see again. It seems I found a interesting person." smirking.  
"R-e..c-..an..."  
My felt very light headed. I'm at the verge of fainting, but I cannot fall no matter what.  
My eyes widen even more when I saw Aichi-kun smiling. It wasn't the same he had before...it was exactly like the Present Ren-chans'.  
"Why I am here? I am here to get powerful to have Kai-kun acknowledge me. He told me I am weak, so I will be powerful enough to face him again."  
Kai-kun said he was weak? Was it because of the power of Psyqualia? Or something else?  
"Ai-...i...k-k...n...Kai...n...is...tryi...to...tel...yo...someth-"  
I wasn't able to stand anymore. I felt very weak. The only thing I heard were the footsteps walking past me.

I'm sorry Aichi-kun. I've failed.

A tear came into my eye until I went completely blank.

* * *

DDDD; *is upset* noooooooo why aichi...D; too late...man...what shall we do.../;

I do not own Bushiroad's Cardfight! Vanguard! characters  
it all belongs to them ;D


	24. Chapter 22 Restated Determination

Omg it has been almost 2 months since my last update!DDD; I need to catch up fast!DD; *cries  
I apologize everyone!DD; Finals are coming up so studying increased so much but once they are over I promise to complete this fanfiction!:D and try to make season 2!:DDD Thank you everyone for your patience on this chapter!:DD I hope you like this chapter I made ^^ its getting close to the resolution :D

-Kaitoualice

* * *

I can see so many beautiful flowers across the field where I am at. I couldn't help, but to start dancing around the field since it felt so magical and warm. Twirling around the field felt absolute calm especially I can think pure thoughts,but I saw a figure on the other side of the field near a large tall Cherry Blossom tree. It looked quite familiar so I start running towards it. Once I reach where the figure is, both my eyes widen largely since it is someone whom I know. His short red hair and his dazzling innocent eyes was something I couldn't never forget.  
"R-Ren-chan..." my voice so soft that it couldn't be heard by any bee. He turned around , tear drops across his slightly rosy cheeks and his smile was ever so bright.  
"Ren-chan!"  
He spoke, but no voice came out of his mouth. He kept his hand on the tree for a long time. I looked at it as I realize it was the same tree which Ren-chan, Kai-kun, Tetsu-san and I first formed a team. I looked back at Ren-chan, but he wasn't there anymore. I looked around for him; calling his name out many times. I have no idea what is happening and where I am, but something is telling me that I have to keep going on. I saw another figure, but I recognize who it was. It is Aichi-kun. I couldn't stop myself from running over where he is and embracing him. Tears were flowing within my eyes, but once I looked at his pure blue eyes it had the power of Psyqualia. I quickly backed away, shivering, but Aichi-kun looked sad. He disappeared right in front of my eyes like the breeze passing by. No. ! Why!? Why did he disappear!? I have to save him! Even thought I am dead scared of his power, but I don't want another important friend to be lost in that power again!  
"AICHI-KUN!" calling out with from my lungs to my voice.

Quickly opening my eyes, I saw the ceiling -which my hand is reaching towards-and I stood up. Both of my sweaty hands where attached by two wires which was held onto a piece of tape by a machine. I looked around the place, since it is the hospital. I could not help the hot tears rolling down my cold cheeks, recalling the incident with Ren-chan and Aichi-kun, I have no idea what to do. Crawling into a ball on my bed, I felt scared and hopeless. Clenching both of my hands as I can hear the machine getting louder- a higher pitch than before. Was the dream I have foreshadowing that I cannot save them? Or is the opposite? I don't have the power to save them. I heard a door open, it was the same girl from PSY. Her long blonde hair, having one side tied oddly swayed in a moment. I can see her white with black lining Chinese-like outfit in almost in a perspiring.  
"Your from the shop during that time..."  
I heard a sigh of relief.  
"Goodness, your body isn't some power up machine."  
I smiled faintly and apologized. She closed the door and sat next to me.  
"I know both of us don't know each other, including our names, but that boy is already in danger"  
"You know Aichi-kun..? Or is it Ren-chan your talking about..?"  
She had a bitter look on her face.  
"I know both of them...Aichi...can be saved..., but someone has to fight him and win."  
I think she is indirectly telling me to fight him, but both my condition and I know in my heart that I cannot be the one to fight him because I am not the one he wants.  
"I can't fight him..."  
"What? Why not? Is it because of your condition?"  
"Its not just that...Aichi-kun...I think he can come back...but it isn't me whom HE wants. Its someone else."  
She sighed as she got up. She reached in her pocket,recognizing it,it is Aichi-kun's Royal Paladin deck.  
"Here, You should at least keep it."  
"I can't take that either. If Aichi-kun can be saved...only Kai-kun, using Aichi-kun's deck, can save him."clenching the sheets of my bed.  
She was quite shocked of what I stated.  
"You mean Kai Toshiki?"  
"Yes, Kai-kun.. is Aichi-kun's hero and his beloved Royal Paladin, can revere him back to the way he was before."  
"Do you know where is his where abouts?"  
I looked up as I stated.  
"I just recently came back from Hiroshima... so I wouldn't have an idea, where he is, but I think I know who might know. Taishi Miwa."  
"Alright, Thank you." that was the first time I saw her give me a sincere smile. When she was about to open the door, I asked  
"Please...let me come with you..."  
"What are you talking about? Your in no con-"  
"I know this is selfish of me, but please...let me come with you...I want to see Kai-kun..."  
My eyes pierce with hers as if I wouldn't let her go until she gave me the approval.  
"I guess it can't be helped...I'll talk to the doctors about it" sighing.  
"Thank you..uhm..."  
"Kourin."  
"Thank you Kourin-san. I'm Kiraro" finally giving her a smile of relief.  
"I'll be downstairs Kiraro."  
Once she closed the door. I pulled the wires out of my hands and the machine's noise became monotone. I have to quickly get dress, I cannot let any minute be wasted. Once I got ready, I walking as fast as I am able to-not making my heart beat fast. I saw the doctor and Kourin-san arguing.  
"Why can't you let her out for a little bit?! Its really important to her!"  
"If she goes like this she will die! I already told her if she makes her heart like this again, she has to stay in the hospital longer. Letting her out is giving her another way to die!"  
"When I went in there, she looked completely fine to me! She didn't look like she was going to faint!"  
"Miss, please understand. I cannot let her out at any cost."  
I slowly walked to where they are at as the doctor was in complete shock.  
"Ryuumei-san! You should get back to your room! You are in no condition to be walking!"  
"Doctor...I'm sorry I disobey you before...but please...I need to get out of here...there is someone out there that needs me and I need them."  
I bowed as I stated  
"Doctor, I'm begging you...if I can't do this...I wouldn't know what to do...If I say in this hospital any longer like this...its the same way for myself to die already. Please...understand...I promise I'll come back right away for a check up...and if I have to I will stay here as long as I have too."  
The doctor gave a sigh as he stated,  
"Ryuumei-san...let me check if your alright first..it won't take long."  
I smiled happily giving him my gratitude.

Once the doctor checked everything he needed he tell me about my condition,  
"I'm surprised that you didn't have to go under surgery this time, Ryuumei-san. However, this doesn't mean you can go off and do that again. Once your done you need to come back to the hospital at once."  
"Yes, Doctor, thank you very much!" I gave a bow to him.  
He sighed as he stated,  
"You remind me of my daughter when she was your age.."  
"Eh?"  
"She also had something related to her heart as well, its been a while..even thought she passed away..I wouldn't want any more of my patients to end up like her."  
"I'm sorry to hear that...it must be awful to have someone important to lose..."  
"Don't worry about it too much, Ryuumei-san, you should quickly finish the thing you have to do" the doctor giving a sincere smile.  
It was the first time I saw him giving me a smile that wasn't business like.  
"Yes, Thank you very much Doctor!"  
Once I bowed I quickly opened the door where Kourin-san is. She's waiting for me and both of us decided to find Miwa-san first.

Next stop _Cardcaptial_.

* * *

Omg is it near the end almost!:DD I can't wait to make the next chapter!:D when I have time this time D:. Go forward Kiraro!:D Never lose that determination.

I do not own Bushiroad's Cardfight! Vanguard characters.


End file.
